OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Pokémon - Kanto
by magical fan18
Summary: The adventure is not over yet, read & discover as my OC is sent to a world of amazing creatures, creatures called Pokémon. Enjoy the humour & adventures of my OC as he meets familiar faces to those who know them as he discovers his own way to live in this new world with the help of his new companions & friends on his Journey to become a Pokémon Master in Kanto, Read Prequel 1st.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Pokémon Chapter 1: The Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction like this so please do not be too harsh if I make a mistake or error that can be addressed without flaming me plus I have fixed some errors that I made so if you are reading this again you might notice some minor changes.

P.S: I am so glad to be doing this fic as it has been a long time coming and I will be doing this fic to the best of my ability, this story will mostly follow the anime to a degree but I will try and do my own take on it.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of Pokémon.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold** : **Information that is from the Pokédex.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Attacks that are used by** **Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners.**_

* * *

Continued from Previous Fic - OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel:-

As I looked about at the Pedestals with the glowing orbs that were hidden,barely, by the cloths covering them; I suddenly felt a weird feeling as if my body had just went for a wild roller coaster ride.

I look at Isis in confusion as I steady myself and ask, "What was that just then?"

Isis merely smiles and then she explains to me what happened.

"What has happened is a combination of two things, the separation of your body from the 'other selves' I mentioned earlier and the fact that I have had to change your body to accommodate for the world I believe you would pick next if you did not already go to the worlds that your 'other selves' have done so and picked."

She gestures to now used orbs which I now notice are both uncovered and slightly dimmer than the other unselected orbs, I can guess that from this it means that they are in use.

I look at the symbol of that orb and I smirk slightly as I can tell why I would have picked that one first, but I shake my head and return to my decision of which world I should go to when I spot a orb with a series of symbols that seems familiar to me as I walk up to it and uncover it from the cloth that barely hid it.

My smile turns wide as I gaze upon the symbols that surround a red and white sphere.

A Green Leaf

A Dark Toxic Green Skull and Crossbones.

A Bright Red Flame.

A Powder Blue Feather.

A Deep Blue Water Drop.

A Olive Green Insect Face.

A Silver 6 Pointed Star.

A Golden Lightning Bolt.

A Bronze Drill.

A Redwood Coloured Fist.

A Violet Eye.

A Grey Rock Formation.

A Gun Metal Grey Screw.

A Ice Blue Snowflake.

A Dark Lavender Spectral face.

A Bright Orange Serpentine Dragon.

A Black Vertical Facing Crescent Moon.

And a pair of Pink Wings with a Small Pink Star in between them.

I feel a growing joy and abundance of excitement fill me as I realise what world I might be just heading towards.

I turn to Isis with my happiness clearly seen within my eyes as I bet that if this was an Anime they would be like golden stars shining bright.

I ask her with awe and excitement in my voice, "Is this really going to take me where I think it's going to take me?"

She merely gives me a gentle smile and slow nod which makes my already heightened emotions reaches to an exhilarating degree.

I punch my arm into the air as I give a large 'whoop' of elation as I cheer aloud at what is going on and what may happen.

I then realise my emotions are being demonstrated in front of a goddess who merely watches with a smile and slightly tilted head as she gazes at me.

This makes me quickly compose myself as I give a short cough to hide my embarrassment as I feel my cheeks heat up with them turning slightly red.

I say to her with my emotions under control now, "Sorry about that."

She keeps her smile and shakes her head slightly side to side as she then speaks to me saying, "It's fine David; I am glad to see you happy and joyful."

My emotions calm further down in relief at her answer as I then ask her a few questions.

"What are the specifications to this world, what kind of help can you give me in this world and are you going to have to change me any further to fit into that world?"

Her smile stays fixed to its small but gentle expression as she then speaks to me in reply as she answers my questions.

"This world may appear as if it is a reality you know very well; However, it may surprise you at times with how different it may be to what you know or expect".

She continues speaking after I nod to show her that I understand what she may mean.

"My assistance can mostly be minimal seeing as to how many powerful deities live in that dimension of theirs which can hinder my powers to a degree but I can still be very useful when asked for assistance."

Her face shows a look of disappointment and resignation at possibly how limited she can be of help to me in that world.

But she refocuses her attention on the last question as her face quickly changes to a more calm and serene expression.

She says to me, "I can change you if you wish to be changed as I can make you have the powers of the few specially gifted people in that dimension of which I know you are well informed about those types of people; It all depends on the options I can give you or if you want them."

I think on this deeply as I then ask another question, "What are the options for myself?"

She says in reply as she answers me saying, "Well there are three options actually with the first option being to let you have your own adventure before coming into the main life of the young man you could/should meet; the second is for you to take that person's place in their stead and finally is to come right into that persons life straight away and possibly help them with their journey are you both learn at a similar pace to each other."

I think on the options of these choices hard as each choice has its own perks and possibilities, The first option does have great merit and usefulness as it would let myself grow and understand the world better if I experienced it on my own; first hand before I met up with that person.

The second does have its ups and downs though with many things that could go wrong or and some parts could not exactly go as they might have went if I did not take over that persons place.

The last option would and could be a great chance to alter or completely change things for that persons life and I could help that person become the man he should have been rather than the young man that I know of.

I agonise over the choices before I make my decision.

"I think that I will pick the last option as it seems the most useful and direct of them all so please let me pick that one and can I be of a similar age to that person as I think that it may help me relate and be understood better by the person I am supposed to meet."

She nods in agreement at my request and choice and soon asks me, "Then what of the ability you may possess that you wish to have?"

I again think deeply as I know that one of the abilities is usable to the person I will meet but is not really used much or touched up much upon in that reality, some of the people I know of who live in that dimension who have other unique abilities makes me realise that it would be useful to have an ability that is similar to them but in my own way unique.

I smile as I come to my decision as I explain what kind of ability I want and how it should work to Isis.

Isis agrees to it after listening to me and soon she gestures to my body with a wave of her hand as I feel my mind begin to tingle and feel slightly different than usual which might just mean that she is helping my body adjust to the change and my request.

I smile and thank her of which she merely replies, "It is no problem David, I am happy to be of assistance to you."

I turn as think on my recent choices and reaffirm my decision as I place my hand on the uncovered glowing sphere say the word "activate" with a thought also going through my mind as I begin to disappear into a bright light as it swallows me up until I am gone from where I stood.

 _"Get ready, cause here I come Ash so you'd better brace yourself for what I have planned for you and the world you live in; The World of Pokémon."_

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region

I blearily open my eyes as I wake up from my supposed sleep or nap, I sit up on my bed as I look about with surprise and excitement at my room as I realise where exactly I am.

I am in the Pokémon world and from what I can feel and tell so far I am much younger than I once was, I am unsure by how much younger I am though but I shrug it off as I realise what might be happening soon as I gaze upon my room.

It is a typical room I would have had as a young teen or kid except it is covered in Pokémon paraphernalia with posters of the different Pokémon and a list of all the known Pokémon of Kanto and possibly other regions, There is a small TV in my room with a smattering of Game consoles attached to it with the games that I can see and appear to be similar to ones that I know of and have played in my own reality.

But I can guess they are either versions that are more suited to this one with some details changed or completely different in plot or how they are played.

I gloss over the burst of memories that goes through my head with a slightly dizzying headache, nearly making me fall back on my bed as I sit up from the bed and stretch.

I give out a testing thought to the Goddess who sent me to this dimension, _"Isis; Isis are you there?"_

It takes a few moments before I feel her presence in my mind as she speaks to me.

 _"Yes David, I can hear you; I trust you are well and satisfied so far with what I have done."_

I nod as I reply to her in turn while asking her a question.

 _"It was and thank you Isis, What was that memory dump you had for me for?"_

She replied after a moment of silence, _"The Memories I gave you are just some background information about what this body has experienced in its short life of 12 years to this day when your true consciousness arrived just now."_

I silently nod as I can see that this body of one of my selves has had a pretty normal life, if you include the odd Pokémon here and there with nursery and Primary School also teaching about Pokémon but more basic stuff like local Pokémon, legends and fables about some of the Legendary Pokémon and occasionally the school field trip to Professor Oak's Lab and the summer camp run by the Professor himself for youngsters.

There still was other things to learn like basic math and english/grammar and all the usual classes and lessons a growing child should learn.

Strangely there was no early Sex Ed classes like in my world but I am lucky to already have that particular amount of knowledge with experience and wisdom of 21 years from my home dimension.

It also helped explain why some people like Ash were so clueless about relationships since they did not talk much about romance or other things linked to it which he could guess that the teachers and lessons were more innocent and reserved for students.

It might be different for some other schools in Kanto or other regions, I also realise that I am 12 years old which is 2 years older than I should be to become a Pokémon Trainer.

I search my memories given to me by Isis yet again as the answer comes soon after I search for the reason for this while I feel Isis leave my mind until all I can feel is out mental connection we both share.

I had apparently fallen ill a year and a half ago for some strange reason that my family in this dimension had no idea why it happened.

I was weak and sickly for most days which ruined my chance of becoming a Pokémon Trainer but I got better a few months ago and with physical therapy and regular check-ups from my Doctor I was back to perfect Health and possibly in better health than I was before I got sick.

I check the date off of the nearby Pokémon themed calendar as it is marked with a bright red marker saying _"Trainer Day!"_

This makes me look at the time as I realise I will need to hurry if I want to get ready and set out for my Journey and get my Starter.

This makes me so excited that I jump up and rush to get my stuff out and set for me to wear or take with me.

I hurry out to the bathroom to clean up and do my usual bathroom rituals.

After that I quickly head back to my room as I look at what I have to take with me.

A dark blue medium sized Rucksack and a small attached black dufflebag connected by belts and strings that rests below the bag and a round slot on the top I can guess was for a sleeping bag, which I found in my cupboard as I had dug it out while getting my stuff ready; it was just a plain blue coloured and had a black zipper designed sleeping bag.

I also had a smaller dark blue bag to be worn around my waist that I can guess would be a better place to store my extra Pokéballs or other small items which should free up more space for clothes and other items for my larger bag.

I had a dark blue belt that had a small attached sling with a number of pouches which were the perfect size for placing and safely storing shrunken Pokéballs as they were deep enough to not let them fall out and it had a small string for it to tighten the whole thing together so that if I am running then the Pokéballs will not fall out so easily.

My entire outfit was Dark Blue and a deep Black with a dark grey T-Shirt underneath the blue coloured and black striped jacket, I had dark blue fingerless gloves for my hands which will probably be quite useful later on; I also had Dark Blue trainers with Dark Grey laces along with a pair of really dark black trousers.

I also spotted a Hat that was much like the hats in the Anime and Games, it had a dark blue Pokéball symbol stamped on the front with it being white and black at other parts of the headwear, I also spotted a necklace which was a choker styled necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant hanging off of it.

I began getting dressed in the entire outfit with it being surprisingly comfortable and I could move quite easy in it, I put on the necklace and left the hat for last since I was still Indoor's.

I then began the task of packing my larger bag with extra clothes and other small items I would need for camping along with a few books and things that I could use to help me learn more and train as apparently I had bought the books yesterday and had not a chance to read them.

They were just books about Pokémon related facts and other small guides to help me on my journey.

I also placed a compact first aid kit in my smaller bag along with a map and compass.

I had a feeling that I would be needing it very soon if a certain trainer was shocked by his Pokémon and in helping the trainer from being lost so much.

I then grab a small dish of herbs and other spices that I apparently prepared the other day from using ingredients from my Grandfather's garden which had an abundance of plants, vegetables and other grown foodstuffs that was helped along by his two Pokémon, A elderly Lombre and a very old Manectric.

His Lombre helped care for the plant life of his Garden while my grandfather was busy working with his Manectric on their job of being the local electricians of Pallet Town; so whenever a problem happened that dealt with electricity in the town they were the ones to call on.

My Grandmother also helped with local charities to help raise money for various needs that the town required but they cost quite a lot to get or acquire, she is also a semi-retired teacher from the Pokémon Primary School as she would occasionally act as a substitute for the school when they really needed a replacement teacher if the regular teacher was ill or unable to work for the day.

Her Pokémon were a elderly female Shiny Purugly named Jem and a Old male Persian named Willow who would act as her helpers if my grandmother was looking after really young kids as I knew how energetic and tiring they could be with so many of them to look after plus the kids just loved to play about or have a nap with the two cat like Pokémon.

The memories of them are flowing through me as they are very much like the people I know from my home dimension, I apparently always loved staying over at theirs when I was a little kid as I really enjoyed playing games and caring for the Pokémon of my grandparents when they wanted or asked me to.

I can guess they wanted to have me learn early on about how to take care of Pokémon properly so that I would have some early experience before I possibly got my own Pokémon and choose my goals that related to the wonderful creatures that I loved so much.

From the memories of my apparent life here it seemed that most of my family lived in Pallet Town or around Kanto and some of the other closer regions like Johto and the Orange Region/Archipelago.

We all did keep in touch in some ways like through letters, phone calls and quite recently through the use of Videophones which was used through the computer and camera that came with it to talk to someone face to face from a long distance.

They were expensive which was why we have not used it for very long.

My mother worked for a road safety company that helped develop and manufacture equipment and items that were used in keeping roads safe from many hazards like iced up roads during winter or serious traffic problems caused by Pokémon.

My father worked as a insurance and finance worker for a Kanto based Insurance and Investment company and the department he worked for helped the farms and plantations throughout Kanto who provided his services when farmers had their equipment damaged or needed insuring against many things but the main problem was either wear and tear of old machines or damages caused by rampaging or angry Pokémon that was needed by his department.

They were always quite busy but I always managed to have time to spend with them.

They themselves did not really have their own Pokémon since most of my family had their own and we just occasionally looked after them along with my older sister.

My sister was working as a trainee Pokémon Stylist in Cerulean and also helped with the upkeep and care for many of the water type Pokémon of the Cerulean Gym since she loved those type of Pokémon almost as much as Misty of whom I did not know much personally since I did not see her much at work there since my sister came to visit us now and again from taking the bus route to and from Pallet Town and the same for the three of us when we went to visit her at Cerulean.

Her Pokémon that she had was a male shiny Squirtle and a Female Lumineon, Squirtle was her starter and Lumineon she got as a egg for her birthday when it hatched as a Finneon.

We had a large tank for Lumineon, or Luna as My sister Emily nicknamed her for her dark colours that reminded her of the moon and night sky, made and built for her in Emily's room when she and her Pokémon came to visit.

Squirtle and I got on well as we loved to play games and swim about in the small pool built in the back of the garden that I used to get a bit of exercise or just general fun to be had.

Emily sometimes joined in too when she had some downtime from work and lessons in both aquarium and water Pokémon care along with fashion.

My sister always liked designing clothes and other things like that, it was her that actually designed and helped make the jacket and outfit that I now wore.

I shake my reminiscing as I am now walking downstairs to have some breakfast and then possibly head out to get my starter.

I arrive in the kitchen soon after as I spot my mother just plating up a serving of bacon and eggs with some toast and orange juice for myself and my father who has some tea instead as he reads a newspaper and starts eating his breakfast.

I start too as I begin enjoying my meal.

I had always wondered how people in the anime got their meat and other food items and where they came from since many theories suggested that we all ate Pokémon but it turned out from my memories that there were in fact separate farms around the world that held regular animals away and out of site from other Pokémon as they both did not get along with each other AT ALL.

I guessed that they both could sense that they were so different that they had an instant dislike for each other which I guess was something written deep down in their genetic code and in their inborn instincts.

Anyway, I had just finished my breakfast when my mother spoke to me, "You'd best be heading out soon David as it will take some time to reach Professor Oak's lab from here."

I remember now as our house was near the outskirts of town so we mostly got around by car or bike to save the trouble of walking so far to get to places.

We did occasionally walk since it was good exercise and nice to do on good sunny and clear weather.

I know that Ash's house was about smack dab in the middle of town and with how long it might take me to get to the lab and since I know that Ash may sleep in then I may just arrive when Ash is also arriving at Oak's lab.

I nod to show my agreement with her as I gulp down the last of my juice as I say, "I will mum and I will make sure to see you both with my starter Pokémon first before I head out to Viridian City.

They give me a smile as I get up and head to the door as my mother gives me a kiss on the cheek and hug as I am also given a hug from my father.

I step out the door and begin walking outside saying to them, "I'll see you both later on then; bye!"

I can just hear their return calls of goodbye as I begin my long trek to get my starter and probably meet the young man I so wish to meet and help become great, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region - A while later

I sigh as I enjoy the scenery and tranquil peace of the town as I am nearing the lab as I can just spot the windmill in the distance.

I have been walking for about more than an hour or so from my guesswork and watch as I try and count the amount of time it has taken so far to get here.

I give up as I just enjoy my time walking in peace.

Which is soon disrupted as I hear a rumbling and sound of thundering feet from somewhere behind me, I look behind me only to nearly freak out as I spot the figure of Ash Ketchum running in my direction like a madman with him wearing what appears to be his pyjamas.

I jump out of the way as he runs right past me shouting back to me, "Sorry!"

I pat myself down as I clear away some of the dirt and stuff kicked up by the crazy running of the young man I wanted to meet so badly.

I shake my head as I see him near the lab with each quick step, I then continue onwards as I do not want to hear or see the pissing match between Ash and Gary over who has or will get the best Pokémon.

I do kinda want to battle Gary though so I quicken my pace a bit from a casual walk to a quick jog as I reach the large crowd that has gathered at the labs gates.

I soon make my through it as I reach the entrance to the gates of the labs grounds to see that both Ash and Gary have just finished their talk with one another is when I speak up.

"It will do you no good to just use your grandfather's fame and popularity to make yourself good as it will be only you and your Pokémon that can achieve such greatness and not someone else to carry the weight of what you say if you continue to be such a pompous brat and act like the very ground you walk on should worship you."

Everyone is giving me stunned looks as I speak as I see that Gary is similarly stunned by I can see his eyebrow twitching slightly as I then go in for the kill as I continue my speech

"Oh and by the way it is actually stated by law and the regulations given out by the Government and Pokémon League, if you actually remember your school lessons and did not just ignore the people you probably did not find worthy of teaching you, that anyone at the age of 10 can acquire a starter given out by the local Pokémon Professor of a town or city or the Pokémon Center of said town or city by the Nurse Joy in charge of said Pokémon Center as they keep some Pokémon on hand to be given out to trainers or people who wish to acquire one and the same can be said for Gym Leaders of some towns who breed or keep young Pokémon that can be given to said person in need of a Pokémon."

I can now see Gary's whole body shaking with possible anger and frustration at the embarrassment I have just handled him, I can also see that Ash has a confused look on his face but soon turns to a small smile as he can now see that I have just served Gary in a very big way.

I can hear some people around us also giving out small bits of laughter at how I have just shrunk the grandson of Professor Oak's swollen head.

I then speak again saying to him, "Oh and another thing is that you may want to loose the cheerleaders as it just looks sad and pathetic to have girls who are obviously way older than you cheer for a guy who has not even started his journey or puberty yet and I bet you are just paying them to do all this for you; am I right ladies?"

I turn my attention to the now quiet cheerleaders, while Gary seems to have grown a full grown blush at my remarks about his physical maturity of which I ignore; who all look sheepish and embarrassed at what I have possibly revealed and shown to them.

One of them timidly speaks up saying soon out loud, "You are right, he just paid us to act like this and said that since he will become super famous with his many wins that we can get all the money and fame we want in exchange for cheering for him."

I turn and give a devious smirk to Gary who looks to have lost his anger for the moment as he looks up at the group of people with a pale complexion as most of them give the boy looks and expressions of disgust or disappointment.

Gary then reacts in anger as he yells out with said feeling.

"FINE, WHO NEEDS YOU GIRLS; I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN SO I'M OUTTA HERE!"

He then runs and jumps into the nearby car as he takes off with a final shout towards possibly myself or Ash.

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL BE THE BEST; DO YOU HEAR ME, THE BEST!"

I smirk as I turn to Ash who appears to be awed at how I handled Gary as I place my hand out in greeting, "The names David Jackson O'Connell and you are?"

He still appears to be a bit stunned but shakes it off quickly as he returns the greeting as he says to me quickly, "Ash Ketchum."

I say back to him, "A pleasure."

He soon asks me, "Are you here to get your first Pokémon too?"

I nod and say to him in kind, "I am and you actually nearly crashed into me back there when you were trying to get here."

He seems to realise this as he places his hand behind his head an scratches it nervously as he awkwardly says back to me, "Sorry about that: I was in a hurry to get here and receive my Pokémon but I slept in."

We are interrupted by a voice behind us making myself turn and startling Ash to face the person speaking.

"Is that why you are here in your pyjamas and are you really here for your Pokémon?"

It is Professor Oak who spoke as I also notice that the previous crowd has dispersed and left for their homes supposedly.

Ash replies to the Professor's question saying, "I am and I am ready for my Pokémon; so please let me have one Professor Oak."

I also speak aloud saying to the man, "I am also here for my Pokémon sir; so can we get started please?"

The older man has a troubled expression on his face as he then says to them, "Well, come on then; we'd best get started."

We both follow the professor into his lab and home as we pass through some rooms until we enter a room filled with a multitude of machines and scientific equipment.

I spy what appears to be a container or holder for the Pokémon Starters Pokéballs.

I watch as Ash goes through the motions of selecting his Pokémon but as the professor soon explains that all three of the Pokémon were taken and given to three other trainers including Gary.

I listen to Ash as he begs for a Pokémon as the Professor has the same troubled look on his face he soon mentions the other Pokémon he was keeping in the lab.

"Well, there is one more I have but..."

Ash interrupts him as he desperately and eagerly asks or demands for that Pokémon.

The Professor gets even more uneasy as he warns Ash to be careful with it as he hands the now revealed Poke ball that has the symbol of a lightning bolt on its top side.

As soon as the ball is placed in Ash's hand it opens suddenly and erupts with fierce energy as it lets loose and soon takes shape on the mechanical counter where the other Pokéballs were stored.

The energy solidifies as it takes the shape of a creature and character I know very well, Pikachu.

It opens it eyes as it looks up at the three of us as it then speaks, "Pikachu."

To Ash and the Professor it sounds like the Mouse Pokémon is just saying its name but to my ears and special ability I can understand him even more.

It actually said, "Hello there."

I wave gently to the small Pokémon as it looks about as I watch Ash stare at the Pokémon in awe as the Professor begins to explain a little about him.

"It's name is Pikachu,"

Ash comments on the Mouse Pokémon as he says aloud, still in awe, "Awe it's so cute and it's the best of all."

He goes to pick it up as The Professor comments calmly, "You'll see?"

Ash greets the Pokémon as he starts to hug it making me take a step back as I see it's showing an annoyed look as it simply says, "Pika."

What Pikachu really said was, "Let Go."

I watch with a small amount sympathy but repressed humour at Ash's electrifying predicament as Pikachu shows its displeasure of being held like a soft toy.

I try to hide a snort at The Professor's attempt at humour as he quips to Ash who is still being shocked by Pikachu.

"It's known sometimes as the Electric Mouse, it's usually shy but sometimes can have an electrifying personality."

Pikachu soon stops his attack as Ash dazedly and in possible great pain weakly remarks back to the professor, "I see what you mean."

I try to hide a snort again as the professor again jokes to Ash saying, "Shocking isn't it?"

But he moves on from the current situation as he then takes out a set of Pokéballs and what appears to be a Pokédex from his lab coat pocket and gives them out to Ash in each hand.

"This is your Pokédex and your Pokéballs."

Ash weakly stretches out to take them as he is still dazed from his electrifying first meeting with Pikachu.

I jump in and take them saying to the confused people as I grab them, "I'll carry them for him as he looks like he is about to keel over from Pikachu's electric attack."

Then professor nods as he accepts my answer as I then quickly tell Ash, "You might also want to put him down as he looks like he is about to shock you again."

Ash soon jumps to attention and quickly places Pikachu on the floor as the Pokémon seems to be much calmer as he is no longer annoyed at being held any more.

I crouch down to look at Pikachu as I speak to him with my gift.

"Pika pika, pika kachu: Pika pi pi pika Pika."

The Mouse Pokémon is startled as I speak to him as he replies in kind saying, "PIKA, Pika pikaka Pikachupi."

What we really said was, "You did not need to shock him so much as he was just excited at meeting you, why were you so mad at being held as he just wanted to be your friend; give him a chance."

Pikachu replied to my words as he said to me.

"HUH, you can speak to me like another of my kind."

I nod as I explain to him of my ability to understand and speak to Pokémon in their own tongue.

Pikachu is in awe as he soon says back to me in his own language which I translate to what he is really saying which is, "That's amazing; are there others like you who can do that, can he do it too?"

Pikachu is pointing at myself and Ash as he says these things to me in question.

I answer back in his own tongue of which I said to him in translation, "Yes there are people who can speak to Pokémon but they all use different ways of doing it as some read their minds, others can understand the emotions of a Pokémon and there are those who can connect with the very soul of a Pokémon to understand them."

Pikachu is still shocked and awed by what I am telling him as I answer his last question, "He might have the power to do so but for a lot of people it can take a lot of hard work and focus to learn how to understand and speak to Pokémon."

The Mouse Pokémon appears disappointed but I cheer him up by saying to him, "It's okay, it just means that you will have to just work hard and be with the other boy long enough so that you can understand one another like good friends can."

We are interrupted in our conversations by Ash and the Professor as they appear to have been in a shocked and stunned silence at what I am apparently doing.

That is until Ash comments loudly, "What The Heck?!"

We jump in surprise, Pikachu and I, as the Professor then speaks to us.

"I'd heard rumours of a boy able to speak to Pokémon in town but I thought it was just a local myth or made up story."

I sheepishly stand as I rub my neck nervously and say to the professor, "My family kind of wanted to keep it a secret but since I will probably be meeting lots of people and Pokémon then I decided to let my secret out; please don't overreact Professor?"

They both appear to have calmed down from their surprised emotions as I say to Ash after he had calmed down enough, "It appears that Pikachu was just annoyed and scared as he seems to have been caught quite recently; he appears to be very stubborn and distrustful of you Ash at first but if you just take it slow and don't just pick him up like you did before then I think you two will get on fine."

Pikachu gives me a surprised look as he seems shocked that I would know this as I make a gesture that tells him that we can talk later of with the Mouse Pokémon nods.

The professor speaks to me as he asks me and says, "How could you know that and tell from just being with him in such a short time?"

I smile and explain to the Pokémon Professor, "It was from how violently he came out of his Pokéball and his reaction towards Ash that gave me evidence to prove it; also I can tell from my conversation with him as to how he feels at being captured which I am guessing that you were the one to catch him?"

The Professor nods as he explains of his encounter with Pikachu as he found the Pokémon chewing and nibbling on electrical cables that lead to some of the machines in his lab so he caught the Pokémon to perhaps study and find out more about the species in general and see if he could discover anything new about the Pokémon and its particular species like its evolution and it pre-evolution.

Ash is surprised at this as he asks the Professor astonished, "You mean that Pikachu has a previous evolved form and evolution.

The professor nods as I take over the explanation as I speak to Ash.

"Yes they do Ash and not many know of it because most Pichu, that's the pre-evolved form of Pikachu by the way, evolve into their second stage evolved form after being cared enough by its parents or pack which is known a mischief of Chu's; there are rare occasions of Pichu's not evolving until much later on in life but that is only if they leave early from their group if they feel that they see themselves strong enough to survive on their own."

I continue my explanation after a short breath, "Along with the fact that most Pichu's live in Johto and not Kanto however some groups of Pichu's and Pikachu's do migrate to Kanto once in awhile so this Pikachu must have been a part of that group; It's Evolved form is called Raichu which is larger than a Pikachu and is normally orange coloured and having its tail be thin like a electrical cord but having a lightning bolt shaped end to its tail and other very unique features that separate it from its previous evolved forms but you will need a Thunderstone to evolve Pikachu to become a Raichu if he wants to evolve."

Ash is astonished at my explanation as he says to me, "That's amazing."

The professor appears to be very impressed as he says to me, "That was simply wonderful; I can see that you were a diligent student at School with how much you appear to remember from your Pokémon specific classes."

I smile as I feel a faint blush on my cheeks as I say back, "I just love to study and know about Pokémon so I pretty much absorbed as much knowledge as possible so that I could be ready or at least prepared to become a Pokémon Trainer or whatever I choose to be."

The professor appears very happy with my reply as he soon says to me, "Well I would love to give you a Pokémon from this lab unfortunately I have none that I can give you at the moment."

I feel disappointment creep through me as I hang my head in said feeling.

Which soon turns back to happiness as the Professor says to me with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"However, I can make a call and have some of the other Professors or Nurse Joys in this region or another region send a Pokémon they may have on hand to give you as your first Pokémon, please wait here for a moment?"

I nod with an eager feeling rushing through me as my excitement builds at the chance to possibly get my own unique Starter in this Region.

Ash soon distracts me asking, "What you said about that place called Johto then does that mean that there are regions other than Kanto?"

I give Ash a look that clearly says 'are you for real?' as Ash appears to be embarrassed at my sarcastically exasperated look as I then explain with said feeling.

"Of course there are other regions, did you think that Kanto was really the only one in the entire world?"

Ash nods with a sheepish and further embarrassed expression on his face as I explain further for him.

"There are many Regions in the world, some small and others huge but the main known ones are; besides Kanto, it's Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos with other smaller regions being more like a whole number of islands or one small continent rather than the large landmasses of the main regions and in fact Johto is connected to Kanto as well."

Ash blinks rapidly as he appears astonished as he asks, "Really?"

I nod and say to him, "Yes; they are connected mainly by the number of hills and mountains to the west of Kanto as that is the direction of Johto, with it being just west of the Indigo Plateau which is where the Pokémon League Championships are held."

We are cut off from out conversion by Professor Oak who has arrived with a regular Pokéball as he hands me it saying to me, "Well it took some time but I believe I have found the perfect Pokémon for you to have; go on and say hello to your new partner in training."

I nod as I feel so fired up at the chance to have my own Starter as I throw the ball up into the air saying aloud with excitement.

"Come on out!"

The Pokéball opens up with a click and a flash of bright energy as I catch the ball and wait eagerly as the energy turns sold and lands on the floor as it soon takes shape and becomes...

* * *

So that is it for my first chapter of this fanfic, and it being my first ever Pokémon fanfiction ever.

I hope I have done well so far and wish to have many reviews commenting and supporting this story.

I have been hoping and wanting to make this type of fanfiction for a very long time since I am a HUGE Pokémon fan.

I also would like to thank the people who reviewed my previous Poll as without your help I would have never made up my mind on the plot and story of this fanfiction.

Speaking of Polls, I have a new one up that is also connected to this story as it deals with what Starter my OC will end up with; hence the cliffhanger to enforce and make you vote as I will not be doing the next chapter until I have a good amount of substantial votes for a Starter option and choice for my OC.

Also don't just pick a cliche one as soon as you see the poll and actually think about your choice.

Till then readers, I bid you a good day and night to all you Pokéfans as I wave you goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: The Starter and TDB

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Pokémon Chapter 2: The Starter and The Deadly Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

FYI: This is me writing up the next chapter of my very own and first ever made Pokémon Fanfiction story, I apologise for the wait but I wanted to start this now as since the upcoming release of Sun and Moon which in the U.K is due this coming week on the 23rd.

P.S: Like I mentioned before in my first chapter I had created a poll which will be put down soon and may be replaced by a new one that could could connect to this story or another future Pokémon Fanfiction, the results are in for what Starter my OC will be given; you will find out very soon as you read this story.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of Pokémon.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold** : **Information that is from the Pokédex.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Attacks that are used by** **Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners.**_

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region - Professor Oaks Laboratory: David's POV - A few moments ago (Taken from last chapter)

We are cut off from out conversion by Professor Oak who has arrived with a regular Pokéball as he hands me it saying to me, "Well it took some time but I believe I have found the perfect Pokémon for you to have; go on and say hello to your new partner in training."

I nod as I feel so fired up at the chance to have my own Starter as I throw the ball up into the air saying aloud with excitement.

"Come on out!"

The Pokéball opens up with a click and a flash of bright energy as I catch the ball and wait eagerly as the energy turns sold and lands on the floor as it soon takes shape and becomes...

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region - Professor Oaks Laboratory: David's POV - Now

...an Eevee.

I stare in awe as in my mind I am going batshit crazy with joy and excitement at getting one of my most favoured Pokémon as my starter as I quickly think to myself with delirious wonderment at my lucky break.

 _"I just cannot believe I am getting such a Pokémon as my starter, it looks like it's following the way that the old Pokémon Yellow game went with one person getting a Pikachu like Ash and the other trainer which could have been Gary getting a Eevee as that might explain it; I wonder if Gary did get an Eevee as that was a theory of many people who watched the Anime and saw it later on in the series but there was the other theory of him getting the Squirtle that was picked as a starter by some other trainer."_

I snap out of my thoughts for now as the Pokémon speaks aloud.

"Eevee!"

To my ears and mind the small Pokémon merely said, "Hi!"

I crouch down slowly to not startle the small Pokémon as I keep my eyes on the Evolution Pokémon, gently reach out and place my hand on the tuft of Eevee's head.

I softly scratch the head which Eevee appears to enjoy as it closes its eyes in a calm and happy manner as it purrs out slowly, "Eve evee."

All I heard from the Eevee was, "Oh I like that."

I smirk as I say to the brown haired Pokémon, "I think you'll like this even more."

The Eevee's eyes widen and then blink a few times in shock at myself talking to him in his own language but seems to accept it easer than Pikachu did, he watches me now in curiosity at me as I take my hand away gently and move it to just the edge of its furry ears and then begin to gently scratch with my fingers.

The effect is immediate as the Eevee becomes almost a puddle of jelly with legs as it sinks down and begins to loudly purr with much content at my ministrations of the Pokémon and it's ears.

I continue to smirk as I remember this trick from petting and grooming my Gran's cat like Pokémon as Gem loved having her ears scratched just the right way while Willow loved getting its head scratched much like my Grandad's dog like Pokémon, Hamish.

I stop my scratching and stand up, to the small protests of the Eevee as it slowly gets up and looks at me with an expression that clearly said, 'Why did you stop?'

I keep my smirk as I say to the Pokémon, "While it is nice petting you and seeing you enjoy it; I think we should be getting a move on since you are now my Pokémon and Starter."

This makes the Eevee jump up in a ready to walk position as it says to me of which I translate to Eevee saying, "Then let's go; Partner".

I nod but we are interrupted from our bonding session by Oak and Ash both saying aloud, "Oh my!" "Wow!"

Professor Oak continues speaking saying to myself, with Eevee watching this all with a wary expression that I spy with a quick look from my eyes as they flick over to the Pokémon and then back to the Professor as he speaks to me.

"That was a wonderful example of bonding with a Pokémon, simply wonderful; I can see that you two are going to get along swimingly."

Ash soon follows as he says to me in wonder but also curiosity as he asks me, "Cool; what kind of Pokémon is that David?"

I say to Ash as I point to Eevee, "That Ash; is an Eevee and it is a very unique Pokémon."

Ash looks confused as he asks me, "Unique?"

I nod and further explain, "You see Eevee has the power to be capable of evolving into 8 different types of Pokémon; from what is known so far as there could be more but at the moment Eevee is currently documented to evolve into 8 types of Pokémon."

Ash's expression is priceless as it is an expression of utter bewilderment and extreme awe at such a special Pokémon existing.

I look at Eevee who seems to be very smug and proud at my words as it's stance is that of haughty animal or pet at an pedigree awards show.

I smirk as I speak further to Ash about what I know of a Eevee which is quite a lot.

"Eevee can turn into a Fire Type known as Flareon, a Water Type known as Vaporeon and an Electric Type known as Jolteon; those are the first three documented forms of Eevee of which is why you will find their forms in Kanto a lot since all three forms are easier to accomplish rather than the other 5 evolved forms of Eevee."

Ash has a further confused expression as he asks me, "Why is that?"

I smile and speak again saying to him, "It's because all three forms evolve from a Evolution Stone."

Ash is still confused as he asks me, "What's an Evolution Stone?"

I look at him in a bit of surprise and slight confusion, "How do you not know what an Evolution Stone is?"

Ash still looks lost as he simply says in reply, "Huh?"

I shake my head and speak again in question and as I try and explain to the somewhat dense boy that is Ash Ketchum.

"Evolution Stone's are special items that have a very unique property and energy connected to Pokémon since they help many different Pokémon evolve depending on the type of stone used and the correct Pokémon."

"You may remember me mentioning one such item when I told you about Pikachu's evolved form as a Thunder Stone is what is needed to help Pokémon like Pikachu or my Eevee evolve into their next forms."

Ash has a look of comprehension at my explanation as he comments by simply saying, "Oh."

I quickly look and spy Professor Oak who appears to have moved off to the side of his lab as he gives us space during our conversation but I can just see the impressed and approval at my apparent knowledge and how I am helping Ash learn more about Pokémon.

I look down at the Pokémon now at our feet as it seems that Eevee is getting acquainted with Pikachu as they converse and play together.

I politely block out their conversation as I return to my own with Ash as I talk about Evolution Stones with him.

"You can get Evolution stones in many places; but the more common and easier to acquire stones like a Thunder Stone and the others which are called a Water Stone, a Fire Stone and a Leaf Stone can be bought in Celadon City at it's large Department Store."

I smile at Ash's expression of wonder at my explanation.

I interrupt his awe by speaking again as I hand his Poké Ball's and Pokédex back to him as I had been holding it long enough for it to be safe for Ash to handle the items.

"You know how to use a Pokédex don't you?"

I ask this as I want to point out a feature that is usable from Pokédex's rather than simply pointing at a random Pokémon and it just giving out a small amount of information about the species in general depending on the Pokémon being scanned by the device.

I take Ash's slight reddening of his cheeks as a negative to which I sigh and explain to him about the Pokédex and its many features.

"A Pokédex is more than just gadget that gives a small amount of info about Pokémon; it's able to tell you the full details of a Pokémon that you have captured like if it is male or female, what its moves are and even its height and weight along with its ability."

Ash blink's as he asks me in confusion, "Ability?"

I give out a sigh as I look at Ash with exasperation at how much this boy does not know as I knew he was a bit dim and slow on the uptake when he first started out but surely he is not this bad.

I explain to the confused yet embarrassed Pokémon Trainer about abilties.

"Pokémon each have a particular power that can be accessed in battle or when in a certain area that has the right conditions like if it is sunny, raining or even snowing; this is known as an Ability."

"Some are rare for a Pokémon to have and others are more common as two Pokémon of the same typing and species can have completely different ability's."

Ash has a that look of childish wonder on his face again as I speak to him about abilities.

The boy asks me, "What kind of Pokémon are like that?'

I smile and say to Ash, "Why don't you use your Pokédex and find out."

Ash appears to be now brimming with energy and excitement as he open's his Pokédex and points it at Pikachu.

The yellow mouse like Pokémon is looking at us in confusion as he stops his playtime with Eevee and stands up from his four legged position and becomes upright in position.

The Pokédex soon gives out a electronic sounding voice as it says aloud its introduction and information about Pikachu.

 **"Hello, I am Dexter; Your Personal Pokémon Database Index or more commonly known and named as a Pokédex."**

 **"This Pokédex is registered to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto."**

 **"If I am lost or discarded I cannot be replaced."**

 **"Current amount of Captured Pokémon: 1 in total."**

 **"Information Documented on Captured Pokémon and its species:"**

 **"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current."**

I watch as Ash looks confused as he turns his face to me and asks, "Now what do I do?"

I point to the Pokédex and say to him, "Press the button with the plus symbol (+) on it while it has the information about Pikachu up on the screen."

I watch as Ash does so and then the two of us are treated to Dexter's voice sounding out from the device yet again as it gives out a set of different information.

 **"This Pikachu is Male (as indicated by the shape of its tail end)."**

 **"This Pikachu has The Ability known as Static, Which causes an increased chance of paralysing their opponent if come into physical contact with the Pokémon."**

 **"Current Nature: Quite Stubborn"**

 **"Its Current Move List is:"**

 **"Thunder Shock."**

 **"Thunderbolt."**

 **"Agility."**

 **"Quick Attack."**

 **"Its Egg Move has yet to be unlocked which is Volt Tackle.**

 **"Its current Height is 1 Foot, 4 inches and its Weight is 6kg.**

 **"Its current Level is unknown due to the fluctuating power of this Pokémon making it impossible to be measured properly by this Pokédex."**

I look at the device in confusion as I say aloud, "Now that's odd."

Ash looks at me as he asks, "What's odd, what are Levels and Egg Moves also?"

I look at Ash and try and explain to him one of the parts of Pokémon that I know was largely ignored or forgotten in the Pokémon Anime.

"Levels are or at least were the way that Pokémon Trainers measured how strong their Pokémon were since it started from when a Pokémon hatches from its Egg which then means it is a Level 1 Pokémon."

"The strongest of Pokèmon were measured at Level 100 and no higher but Level measurement has lately been unneeded since Pokémon nowadays can have the potential to reach near limitless power and strength if trained right and hard enough."

"Egg moves are just certain attacks that many Pokémon can achieve when they are powerful enough to handle them since they are just moves that are carried on from the parents who conceived, birthed and then raised the Pokémon if they are wild or bred from a certain Pokémon by a Pokémon Breeder when they are born from an egg at a Ranch or Preserve."

"Many of the Starters given out to Trainers all over the world have access to a Egg Move but many are unable to use them since most trainers are just beginners and have not much information on Pokémon themselves unless they actually study and know all about the Pokémon they have or are using in a battle or some other activity."

"There are the few Starters who already can use their Egg Move but that is only if they have trained on their own or are more physically powerful and superior than the rest of their kind which is rare."

"Now what is odd is that this Pikachu should be, going by the old measurement used for Levels of Pokémon, at least a Level 5 Pokémon since it is your starter but from what I can gather from the Pokédex's information it appears that your Pikachu has a irregularity in its body that makes Level identification impossible for the Pokédex to predict or measure."

I turn my attention to the now much more alert Professor Oak who is now looking hard at the now confused and nervous Pikachu as he is being examined by all three of us with our eyes.

Eevee has now made its way over to me and is now sitting near my feet as he appears to look at Pikachu in worry.

I listen as Professor Oak speaks to us, "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to study this Pokémon in particular since my other machines could not gauge its level properly or its actual strength since one machine said it was fairly weak and another said it was extremely powerful for a Pikachu of its kind."

I nod as it appears that I now have an answer for one of the most frustrating things that plagued this Pikachu in particular when it battled in certain circumstances or places in the Anime.

Pikachu had an affliction or illness that rendered its power to randomly change from weak to strong but only a short amount of time or for a certain length of days like a fortnight a month or even a full year if possible.

I ask the Professor, "Can you do something to help Pikachu with its problem?"

The Professor shook its head and said with a grim expression, "Sadly not at this time since I have not had this Pikachu for long, therefore I cannot make a better method of treatment unless I keep it here at the Lab."

I look at Ash as he gets a depressed look on his face as he now seems to realise he may not get a chance to keep or even use Pikachu as his starter or battler for Pokémon fights.

I offer an alternative, "What about if Ash makes sure to have every Nurse Joy at all the Pokémon Centers in Kanto we visit give a detailed written report about Pikachu when Pikachu is being treated and cared for at the Center's as I am sure that the Nurse Joy's are qualified to give enough information on the status and general health of Pikachu."

Professor Oak begins to have a much more relieved and happier look at my idea as I continue to speak to him.

"As I bet with enough reports and information given to you by Ash when he comes back home in the future then you can work out a method of treatment and regime of tests to find a way to help Pikachu's condition."

Ash now has a much more delighted look on his face as it seems Pikachu is matching his new Trainer as well since throughout my own and Professor Oak's conversation Pikachu was getting more and more sad and scared at what was wrong with him.

Professor Oak speaks to me saying, "That's a remarkable and very clever idea David, I believe that will work out well for Pikachu and I believe Ash as well."

Ash looks at me with a very grateful look on his face as he says to me with said feeling, "Thank you David for helping me and Pikachu."

I force myself to not correct his grammar and just smile then nod in return for the gratitude.

I then speak saying to the Professor, "So can I also get my own Pokédex and maybe my other Poke Balls too?"

The Professor jumps up a bit and has an embarrassed expression on his face as he sheepishly says to me, "Oops."

I shake my head as the professor soon leaves the room to possibly get my stuff as I watch Ash approach Pikachu and bend down slowly to speak to the Pokémon as I listen to them.

"It's alright Pikachu, I promise to help you no matter what since you are now my Pokémon and my responsibility so we can work together to solve this problem; I will not give up on you."

Pikachu appears to be stunned at Ash's declaration and promise while I am quite surprised at how different both Trainer and Pokémon have bonded.

I can see the advantage and disadvantage of this but I ignore it for now as I wait for Pikachu's answer.

It is only a few moments later that Pikachu seems to have made up his mind about Ash and his words towards him.

He soon begins speaking to Ash in his own Poké-Speech of which I soon translate to Ash as he looks at me for clarification after Pikachu has finished speaking.

I explain what Pikachu is saying to Ash as I say to the boy, "He says he is willing to trust you for now but he has a few requests."

Ash nods as he pays attention to me as he listens further to my words.

"First is that you are to never place Pikachu inside a Poké Ball unless it is only in the most dire of circumstances like him not being unable to be picked up after a serious injury or if you have to save him from a very dangerous situation."

"Second is that you must treat Pikachu with respect along with respecting his wishes like if he refuses to battle certain people or Pokémon along with his choices towards him evolving if he wants to."

"Third and lastly is that you must never show any sort of abusive or cruel intentions towards Pikachu, you can be stern to a point but not be too strict with him; he also wishes to travel outside his Poké Ball and either walk alongside you or on your shoulder if he lets you."

"Are those requests suitable for you to follow?"

Ash was silent for a few moments her before he answered myself and Pikachu.

"Yeah, I can do that also I would never do such things to a Pokémon; I love Pokémon too much to want to cause them pain or harm intentionally."

I inwardly sigh in relief at things going so smoothly so far while Pikachu appears happy with Ash and his stance on how to treat Pokémon and respecting their wishes.

I watch in silence as Pikachu makes his way over to Ash and stands next to him.

We are interrupted from out peaceful and somewhat joyful moment by Professor Oak who appears to have been waiting for our development to finish.

The aging man then makes his way over to me as he soon hands me my own Poke Balls and Pokédex, but mine appears to be blue instead of Red for some reason.

I look at the Professor in confusion over the colour change to my very own Pokédex of which the older man answers me soon after he hands me my items.

"I thought it would be better to help tell a part which Pokédex belongs to either of you."

I nod as it does make sense if we ever get our Pokédex's mixed up for whatever reason that happens.

I give my gratitude as I say to the older man, "Thank you very much sir."

Oak waves his hand from side to side as he says to me, "Its no problem my boy; glad to be of assistance to a new trainer."

I nod and soon after myself, Ash and the Professor are heading out the front door with Eevee and Pikachu in tow as they follow their new trainers and partners outside.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region - Outside: David's POV - Same Time

I nearly jump out of my skin as a large crowd roars in celebration in front of the gates of Professor Oak's Lab and Ranch.

I spy a number of the townsfolk including Ash's mother but I am most surprised at another person appearing to be near her.

"Granda?", I exclaim in surprise at my grandfather being in the crowd.

"Hey Son," My Grandfather said to me as he gave a wide smile and happy expression as he saw me with my Eevee.

I smile at the familiar words of my Grandfather as he always called me things like son, Davey boy and other words of endearment said as nicknames.

I walk up to him as I ask him, "What are you doing here?"

He answered back with an amused expression as he said, "Waiting for you of course plus someone wanted to say goodbye before you left for your journey."

I am confused over who he is talking about until my grandfather gives out a sharp whistle after which I soon hear the excited barks and yaps of a certain Pokémon that I recognise.

I have one thought going through my head as a blue and yellow blur rushes forward and leaps in the air over the surprised crowd and aims for me.

 _"Oh Shit."_

"Manectric/David!"

'CRASH!'

I am soon bowled over by an excited electic dog like Pokemon as I am now rubbed, nuzzled and licked to death by a energetic Manectric known to my family as Hamish.

This Pokémon has always loved giving and receiving attention but it seemed to love giving his attention and affections to me the most out of most others in the family bedsides my grandparents.

I struggle to get a word in as I try and fail to not laugh as the tingling electic tongue of Hamish tickes my skin and makes my hair stand on end since my hat has also been knocked off.

I can also hear the laughs of both Pikachu and Eevee as they hold each other to be able to stand up watching the hilarious scene in front of them, I can just see them do this between the times that Hamish is not restricting my view.

I finally push the large dog off me as I slowly stand, swaying a bit from the collision and electrical energy running through me as it makes me twitch a bit until my body soon calms down.

I look at the excitable Pokémon as it makes its way back to my grandfather who also has a look of intense humour and amusement running through his face as I can remember the first time I was bowled over by Hamish like that which made my Grandfather nearly die of laughter of which it sometimes did in some situations but it appears he is holding it in until we are in private.

I am interrupted in my reminiscing by the voice of Ash as he says aloud in question while he points at Hamish, "Wow; who and what is that Pokémon?"

I turn to Ash as I smooth out my hair or at least try as the static energy of Hamish has made it difficult to handle.

I say to Ash, "That Ash is a Manectric and it is my Grandad's."

He looks at the dog like Pokémon and then my grandfather as he asks aloud, "Where can I catch one of those?"

I see my grandfather nod towards me as he gives me permission to explain to Ash about Manectric as a species.

"Not in Kanto I'm afraid, they are a Hoenn native Pokémon and are Electric types but you would have to evolve one from its pre-evolved form Electrike."

Ash is at first disappointed but then gets a excited gleam in his eyes as he says, "Then I wanna battle that Pokémon."

I am quite surprised at first by Ash wanting to battle Hamish but I look at my Grandfather in question if he would accept a battle from Ash.

He appears to think on it for a moment until he gives a nod and soon speaks to Ash, "I think I can spare a few moments for a battle; what about you Hamish?"

My grandfather speaks towards Hamish as he asks his Pokémon if he wants to battle the boy.

Hamish appears to be thinking before he gives out a yip of agreement of which I translate in my mind.

"Manec/Sure"

We soon all make our way towards a open plain of grass a little bit away from Professor Oaks land with the crowd of people including Ash's mother and the Professor himself.

Ash is now standing on one end of the now decided battlefield as he faces my Grandfather who appears calm yet determined as both Pokémon, Pikachu and Hamish the Manectric face off each other with Pikachu giving a small growl with his teeth showing as he appears ready to battle.

Hamish now appears to be giving a calm and steady appearance, so unlike the excitable Pokémon from before, as he appears to size up his opponent.

I feel an excitement build within me at the chance to see a real live Pokémon Battle in my own perspective rather than just vague memories given to me by Isis.

I listen and watch as Professor Oak speaks out and stands in the middle of the field but gives enough distance to not be in the line of fire of any stray Pokémon Attacks.

The older man acts as referee as he speaks the rules and makes introductions.

"This Pokémon battle will be set between both opponents and their Pokémon; both combatants will battle until one is either knocked out, admits surrender or forfeits this battle."

"Trainers may only use one Pokémon in this battle and no other, I will act as referee and judge when this battle has ended."

"On one side we have the challenged opponent in this Pokémon Battle, Michael Grimmond and his Pokémon; Hamish the Manectric."

"On the other side we have the challenger, Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon; Pikachu."

"Both opponents set and ready to go?"

Oak is given a nod from My grandfather and an enthusiastic shout of 'Yeah' from Ash.

"Battle, begin!"

I watch as Ash tenses up in preparation for a hopefully good battle.

The boy calls out to the small mouse like Pokémon, "Come on Pikachu lets win this battle."

Pikachu, who has mostly been sitting down near Ash and watching everything going on, reluctantly gets ready to battle until he gets a call out from myself and Eevee.

"Come on Pikachu, do your best."

"Eevee eve eevee/Yeah show that old dog whose the best."

This seems to give Pikachu the encouragement needed to give this battle his best shot.

Pikachu now makes a stance in showing he is ready to battle for Ash and the audience who give out a cheer for Ash and Pikachu along some others who knew my Grandfather and his own Pokémon.

My grandfather then gives out a few simple commands to his Pokémon who makes a stance as if he is about to pounce and rush forward.

"Go easy on the boy's Pikachu old friend, but make it a good battle."

He gets a few barks and growls back from the Manectric who lets out a few jolts of electric energy as it begins to build up.

Ash starts the battle for real this time as he calls out to his Pokémon, "Pikachu use _**Quick Attack** **!**_ "

"Pika," Pikachu calls out in affirmation as he begins to run forward along with great speed as he charges headlong in the direction of Hamish.

My Grandfather then calls out to his Pokémon, "Hamish; dodge that attack."

Hamish does so with ease as he leaps to the side and then makes his own attack as he charges towards the now halted Pikachu, as he used his paws to stop his movement causing a bit of dirt to kick up as he skidded on the ground.

My Grandfather calls out the attack as he watches the battle proceed.

 _ **"Wild Charge."**_

Ash looks confused at the attack name but it is soon clear as he watches the Manectric rush forward with electricity covering and pulsating around the dog like Pokémon as he soon hits the Pikachu with even greater speed than Ash seems to have expected.

Pikachu is sent flying into the air with a cry of pain of which I can translate in my mind.

"Pikaa/Argh!"

Pikachu soon lands roughly on the ground as it gets up with a wince and a struggle.

Ash seems to be at a loss of what to do as he cautiously asks aloud, "Pikachu are you okay?"

Pikachu answers back to Ash with a short nod as the Pokémon calls out saying back him, "Pi-ka/Yes."

Ash is appearing to be more relaxed now as he calls out next to Pikachu his next attack order, "Alright then use _**Agility**_."

Pikachu then makes rapid running motions as he disappears and reappears while rushing forward as he aims for to attack Hamish as Ash gives out his order for the next attack he wanted Pikachu to use.

 _ **"Thunderbolt!"**_

My eyes widen as I realise and remember what ability my Grandfather's Pokémon has as I try to call out to Ash in warning but my voice is drowned out by the cheers of the crowd as I watch Pikachu stop near Hamish and lets loose a large jagged yellow bolt of electricity from his red cheek pouches as it travels towards the Discharge Pokémon.

The energy then hits the Pokémon but I watch with dread as Ash and Pikachu soon notice that Hamish seems unaffected, in fact it looks even more pumped up than before with the Pokémon howling into the air as it lets out a massive deluge of electrical energy from its body.

This energy shoots into the air, which as soon as it hits the sky the weather begins to change into a darker and harsher appearance as sounds of thunder now rumble in the darkened sky with a few flashes of light coming from the clouds; they darken even further until the area that is most of Pallet Town has become covered in thunderclouds at least from what I can see.

This show of power seems to have scared or at least unnerved both Ash and Pikachu who I can guess are both feeling that they are in for a very tough battle now.

I finally make my voice heard as the crowd has quietened over the show of power by Hamish as I quickly grab Ash and Pikachu's attention between booming sounds of thunder.

"Ash, Hamish's ability is Lightning Rod which makes all electric attacks have no effect when they hit him except for giving power to the Pokémon and his own attacks so please be careful no matter what you do."

Ash seems to understand as does Pikachu as well, they both show a look of courage as they prepare to attack or defend themselves; even though I can just spot Pikachu having a harder time shaking off his fear with slight tremors going through its body.

I watch as my Grandfather looks at the darkened and harsh clouds and then at Hamish with an expression mixed with exasperation and amusement as he soon says to the Pokémon of which I can just catch with my hearing over the sounds of the weather.

"You just had to show off again, didn't you?"

Hamish now looks a little embarrassed at his blatant boasting of power and superiority.

My Grandfather then looks at Ash as he says regretfully, "I'm afraid we will have to wrap this up so I apologise for what I and my Pokémon are about to do."

Ash looks disappointed but seems to grudgingly accept that as he is now he has no chance of winning even if he tries hard enough, He is just too inexperienced and does not have enough knowledge on how to battle against a vastly superior battler.

Hamish seems to have gotten over his embarrassment as he listens to his owner's attack order with a look in the eyes of the dog like Pokémon that I can translate as a mix of pity and regret from what I can gather from my sight of the Pokémon.

"Iceshock Fang!"

I blink in shock and then openly grimace and as I realise what my Grandfather is doing using that unique move of his own creation.

I see Ash having a befuddled expression on his face which tells me he has no idea what this move is and I can understand about that since this move which I know is gonna be really painful and hard for Pikachu to avoid is nothing ever seen in the Anime and Games from my knowledge.

I watch as Hamish soon is blitzing across the field with such speed heading straight for Pikachu, who is still slightly frozen in place at the earlier show of power by the electric dog Pokémon, while I vaguely hear Eevee try and rouse Pikachu into action by telling him to dodge or run away.

It is too late as Hamish is soon within biting distance as he opens his jaw showing just what this move is like.

Its top jaw is nearly golden with how much electric energy is compacted in its upper jaw as it charges up, while the lower jaw has a whitish blue energy glowing brightly over the bottom teeth of the Pokémon as the two energies combined makes the area feel both tingling yet with a hint of chill that is odd to experience.

I know it will be worse for Pikachu as the Pokémon has a look of absolute terror as the jaws close around the Pokémon, with the last thing I hear and see is Ash screaming in horror as the boy calls out for Pikachu with the excruciating screams of the mouse Pokémon soon joining Ash's as I turn around while Eevee is yelling at the top of its lungs in deep panic and fear towards Pikachu.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

How's that for a cliffhanger, pretty dark ain't it?

I am happy yet annoyed with this chapter but I may change it in the future if I want since I wanted to add more but I realised I needed to move on and a new chapter after this might be better as it will give me more time to flesh out the story better and rewatch some of the old Anime episodes either on Netflix or on a website to refresh my memory so that I can be near as accurate as possible for certain scenes and circumstances.

I would also like to say that I am loving the Sun and Moon game which is also a reason for why this chapter took a while to make.

My fave Alolan starter is Rowlet and its evolved forms, though it would have been fun to have a choice of evolving his last form with the use of an item like the Reaper Cloth or some sort of Ghost Type related item that the Pokémon holds while levelling up at a certain stage.

I say this because Rowlet and its evolved form Dartix are the only other Grass/Flying types besides Tropius except if you are using Forests Curse on a pure Flying Type.

In the future I would love to get the other starters and raise them but I have not even finished the game yet so I may play more of it till Christmas or start work on a special Christmas Chapter I had planned to do.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rough Start & Encounter

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Pokémon Chapter 3: The Rough Start and Encounter with a Orange Haired Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of Pokémon.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold** : **Information that is from the Pokédex.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Attacks that are used by** **Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners.**_

* * *

Last Time:

"Iceshock Fang!"

I blink in shock and then openly grimace and as I realise what my Grandfather is doing using that unique move of his own creation.

I see Ash having a befuddled expression on his face which tells me he has no idea what this move is and I can understand about that since this move which I know is gonna be really painful and hard for Pikachu to avoid is nothing ever seen in the Anime and Games from my knowledge.

I watch as Hamish soon is blitzing across the field with such speed heading straight for Pikachu, who is still slightly frozen in place at the earlier show of power by the electric dog Pokémon, while I vaguely hear Eevee try and rouse Pikachu into action by telling him to dodge or run away.

It is too late as Hamish is soon within biting distance as he opens his jaw showing just what this move is like.

Its top jaw is nearly golden with how much electric energy is compacted in its upper jaw as it charges up, while the lower jaw has a whitish blue energy glowing brightly over the bottom teeth of the Pokémon as the two energies combined makes the area feel both tingling yet with a hint of chill that is odd to experience.

I know it will be worse for Pikachu as the Pokémon has a look of absolute terror as the jaws close around the Pokémon, with the last thing I hear and see is Ash screaming in horror as the boy calls out for Pikachu with the excruciating screams of the mouse Pokémon soon joining Ash's as I turn around while Eevee is yelling at the top of its lungs in deep panic and fear towards Pikachu.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Now - 

I let out a rough sigh as I slowly trudge along Route 1 of Kanto with my thoughts still reflecting the near disaster of a battle that went on between my Grandfather, Ash and their Pokémon.

Luckily Professor Oak called off the match pretty quickly when Hamish was about to really bite down with his ice and electric attack on Pikachu.

Leading the man to quickly grab Pikachu and rush to have him treated in his lab, with myself, Ash, my Eevee and Delia Ketchum; Ash's mother.

After a short while of treatment and examinations Pikachu was cleared of any injuries or problems for the moment but he did have to take it easy.

Which was very relieving to hear for Ash as he seemed to have came back down from his panicked emotions as he was soon holding a sleeping Pikachu who seemed to not mind the attention at the moment from how he was cuddling into Ash's held arms.

I myself had went and talked to my Grandfather to ask why he was so ruthless and used such a dangerous attack on a Trainer like Ash who had only got his Pokémon today.

The answer he gave surprised me as he said that it was to show the boy a harsh truth of some of the Pokemon battles he may face in the future which was that there was going to be someone who had more power and experience with Pokémon and battling who could decimate a trainer even if they could have been very experienced as it still could not have mattered.

I could understand that a little with some of the events and people that Ash is likely to encounter on his travels and Pokémon he may battle that will be terrifying in how powerful and overwhelming they could be if faced against.

I later tried to explain that to Ash and Pikachu when Pikachu awoke, which was a bit hard since the poor electric mouse was nearly catatonic when it woke up after that battle.

It seemed that Pikachu had fainted pretty much after he screamed and was attacked by Hamish.

Once I was able to get through to Pikachu, with a combination of Ash's worry and deep care and my consoling presence that we were able to explain and help Pikachu.

Before I left Oak's to go and see my parents for the last time before I came back sometime later in the year, I made both Ash and Pikachu to promise to wait at the start of Route 1 for me since I wanted to travel with them which they soon agreed to.

I soon had arrived at my home after a quick jog, followed by Eevee of course who seemed to enjoy the run.

When I saw my parents they were understandably worried when I explained what had happened in the past couple of hours.

Which led to my mother calling my Grandmother who pretty much ripped my Grandfather a new one for his dangerous stunt.

Which was pretty funny to see when my Grandfather came to our House with my Grandmother close behind who had a look on her face that I bet would send even a Legendary Pokémon running away in terror, it scared the crap out of me too though.

I think my Grandfather had to get a new hearing aid after the volume of my Grandmother's yelling she gave the man.

Turns out Delia was a good friend of her's who she often traded recipes and chatted together over Tea when not doing her charity organisations.

So when she heard that my Grandfather had done something that stupid and reckless to Delia's own son, you can bet she was steamed at my Grandfather.

I did get a chance to say goodbye to them all once my Grandfather had been suitably chastised and punished by my Grandmother.

Which soon lead them all to give me their gifts that they got for this day in commemoration of my Trainer License and start of my Journey.

From my Grandfather he gave me a small electric lamp that could close up and fit in my backpack and be of use when I needed light in my tent or just a general light for a dark cave or when I just needed one; it was adjustable too so I could make it as bright as I wanted.

My Grandmother gave me a selection of dark blue and black knitted winter wear; hat, scarf and gloves along with a sweater for when I was in a cold climate like area which I knew I definitely needed for if I got stuck in those mountains during that snowstorm that may come up.

My parent's present was a joint one as it was really surprising, it was a hard plastic container filled with different type of TM'S & HM's along with a small device that would work in tandem with my Poké Balls.

As all I needed to do was put my Poké Ball (provided it had a Pokémon in it of course) on the machine's provided space for the Poké Ball to rest on and then insert either a TM or HM into the empty slot and it simply downloaded the data from the disk into the mind of the Pokémon which afterward you simply pressed a few buttons and it it was done.

The Pokémon would now have knowledge of the move and programed muscle memory of how to perform said move.

I always had been frustrated at not knowing how the Anime taught moves through TM's and the rarer HM's but now I do with this device.

It made sense since the Poké Ball basically turned the Pokémon into data energy where it could be stored in the sphere shaped item.

The Pokémon move downloader simply added the data from the TM or HM to the data of the Pokémon so it would know the move instantly.

The Pokémon inside a Poké Ball can be still conscious if they wanted to be so that they could react and come out quickly if it sensed danger nearby that would harm it's trainer.

I pretty much devoured every bit of knowledge and piece of information that was either neglected to be explained in the games, anime or even the manga or not explained properly from my memories of this world provided by Isis.

Boy did it help me out though as some parts of information will be really useful in the future.

I am snapped out of my recollection of previous events and my memories by Ash as the boy speaks to me, "David?"

I turned my head to look at Ash as the boy held a still snoozing Pikachu.

I spoke back to the boy saying, "Yes Ash?"

"Do you think Pikachu will be fine battling or do you think I should wait until I have a couple of Pokémon to take over for Pikachu if he does not want to battle?"

I blinked at the question as this was surprising since I knew that Ash was a very excitable person who would just rush into something without a thought even if it was a battle.

 _"That battle with Grandad really did affect Ash in a big way."_ I thought with general confusion and very slight shock.

I soon answered back saying, "I'll talk with Pikachu when he is awake but for now just leave any stray Pokémon to Eevee and I if we encounter any."

Ash nodded as he appeared okay that that.

 _"This is really surprising, I expected Ash to just shrug this kinda thing off and be back to his old dense self soon after."_

I left my musings to the side for the moment as I asked Ash a question, "What kind of Pokémon where you expecting to find and possibly catch on this route?

This seemed to snap Ash out of his temporary funk as he answered back with general curiosity, "I don't know; what kind of Pokémon live in the area?"

I thought hard at what type of Pokémon to look out for on route 1 which was not a lot if you stuck to the pathway.

I soon answered him after thinking some more, "There's not a lot of variety since most of the Pokémon here on route one are filled with either Pidgey's or Rattata's along with some of their evolved forms like Pidgeotto, Pidgeot or Raticate."

"Although, there have been reports of some non native Pokémon sighted here but some of those would probably be just migrating Pokémon from Johto who have been spotted by one or two trainers or even one of the scientist's working with Professor Oak."

Ash appeared surprised at my answer as he soon asked me, "What Pokémon are they then?"

I answered back after trying to recall my limited time playing the second generation games and the remake to help me as I said to Ash with a thought filled expression on my face.

"The most ones sighted are known as Sentret and Furret which the latter is it's evolved form and are mainly from Johto although they do pop up in other regions."

"One other Pokémon sighted here but only at night are known as Hoothoot which are quite good Pokémon to catch since when they evolve they are very good flying Pokémon and are both useful since both forms have quite a few Psychic type moves and abilities."

Ash perked up at that bit of information as he asked me, "You mean it's possible to catch a Psychic Pokémon here on this route and this early in my journey?!"

Ash said this with a loud voice and great excitement to which it woke a moaning and now annoyed Pikachu as he complained with a few words of "Pika, Pikachu Pikapi."

Which I translated as him saying, "Keep it down Ash."

I looked at Ash gesturing him to keep his voice down when he saw the annoyed and tired Pikachu giving him a look and myself when he looked at me.

"Sorry guys," Ash said as he looked sheepish at his actions as I shook my head and spoke again.

"It's fine but you may want to keep it down as not only are there some Pokémon from Johto here but some of them are still native Kanto Pokémon and one to watch out for is Mankey."

Ash looked confused as did Pikachu as Ash asked me, "Mankey?"

I nodded saying back to them, "Yes Mankey; they are fighting type Pokémon with a serious temper and great power if you encounter one."

Ash and Pikachu appeared to gulp a bit in fear as I explained a few more tidbits about Mankey.

"They have been known to break giant slabs of rock into dust with just a swing of their arm or leg or even level a small forest with its rage and strength which gets even worse if you encounter it's evolved form."

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen even further as they hear this from me.

Ash soon shakily asks, "What is it's evolved from like and how bad are they."

I grimace as I remember some battles with Mankey and its evolved form in the games and the matches I saw on TV in this world.

"It's called Primeape and it's even bigger and bulkier with its temper raised to such a high degree that it even has trouble sleeping which makes it even madder that I once heard a Primeape nearly raised a small town to the ground when it was woken up by the town's music and noise they were making during a festival."

Ash's face goes white with dread at such a Pokémon doing that while Pikachu has curled up even further in Ash's arms and is shaking in fear of facing such a Pokémon in battle especially a ticked off one.

I try to alleviate Ash's fears though as I know he is meant to catch one in the near future, "It's not all bad though as some of them are quite peaceful and happy but mischievous as it all depends on the nature and ability that a Mankey or Primeape possess."

Ash is now more calm and so is Pikachu as I further explain, "Most Mankey and Primeape that go nuts and rage about have a valid reason to since they would have the ability called 'Anger Point' which in simple terms makes the Pokémon get stronger physically after taking a big hit by an attack."

"Which since it is a Fighting Type it will be constantly fighting or looking for fights to get into to get stronger but the downside of this is that Anger Point makes that Pokemon lose control of their temper and since nearly 60 to 70 percent of Mankey and Primeape have the ability 'Anger Point' with the smaller percentage having a different ability it is hard to find a Mankey to train and battle with; Hence the reason the ability is called Anger Point."

Ash was astounded at my knowledge as I felt a measure of pride at this as I loved to talk about Pokémon and their facts or theories brought up by many of the fans from my world.

Ash soon asked me, "What are the other abilities of Mankey and Primeape?"

I answered back saying, "Mankey and Primeape's other Abilities are called Vital Spirit and Defiant."

Ash then asked me, "What do they do?"

I smile and explain more, "Vital Spirit is a Ability that stops the Pokémon from falling asleep which could also be the reason for some of the Mankey and Primeape having trouble sleeping but it's main use is to combat Pokémon who use moves that forces the opposing Pokémon to fall asleep making it easier for them to be beaten."

"The other Ability is called Defiant which is called by many a Hidden Ability, which is known as a very rare ability that has about a 1 in a million chance of showing up in a Pokémon when they are born as I think I touched up on that earlier on today when we were at Professor Oak's."

"It basically raises the physical attack strength of the user when their other stats are lowered like its speed for instance."

Ash was really surprised at this, I could tell this from his easily readable expression.

I speak again as I say, "It would be good to get a Fighting Type Pokémon in the near future since if you are going to be competing in Gym Battles then the first gym you would need to face as a beginner would be the Pewter Gym in Pewter City."

Ash blink's as he then asks me, "What are Gym's?"

I try to hide my astonishment and befuddlement as I realise that Ash has probably been unaware of many details that should have been obvious to the boy if he was not so dense growing up with things like Gym's, Contests and Pokémon.

I speak after my throughts run their course, "Gym's are two things as there are different types but the ones I was talking about are Pokémon Battle Gym's."

"Pokémon Battle Gym's or Pokémon Gym's for short are where Pokémon Trainers can go and battle against the leader of a gym who is quite strong compared to many trainers, since they also have the job of keeping the security of a town safe with the assistance of the Police but some don't need to with the amount of Police forces available in each town; They are only called upon to assist the police if a case is dangerous enough that they need help with either a dangerous and strong criminal using Pokémon for criminal reasons or a strong wild yet ferocious Pokémon that is causing trouble in the town."

Ash had a expression of wonder and fascination with my explanation as I added on while he was still listening, "The other Gym's are just exercise and fitness type Gym's that can be used by either a Human or a Pokémon if they wish to improve their body in any way as some Gym's even combine with a Pokémon Gym; this is so that a Gym Leader can keep their own Pokémon in tip top shape for future battles."

I could see that Pikachu was getting a bit pumped up from my words which made me glad to see that the small mouse Pokémon's fighting spirit has not diminished at all even with the deadly battle with my Grandfather.

Ash soon asked me another question as he asked, "How do you know all this about Gym's and stuff?"

I raced through my thoughts for my answer as I soon gave it a moment later, "I just studied and read a lot of books in my free time or had extra lessons in school or at home with my Grandmother."

Ash blinked as he asked me, "Why your Grandmother?"

I smirked and then explained about how she was a retired teacher and occasional substitute at school with a lot of knowledge to pass on and how she was simply happy to give it to me her Grandson.

Ash blinked as he appeared to be searching his mind for something, it looked quite painful to be honest as I could almost see steam coming out of his head with how hard he was thinking.

It soon calmed down though as Ash had a look of realisation on his face as he soon asked, "Did she have two Pokémon always with her that were quite old but one was quite different than the other.."

I nodded and said back, "Yep; they are a Persian and Purugly."

Ash soon nodded and said to me, "I think I had her once when I was about 7 or 8 when our teacher was sick with the flu."

Ash had a sheepish expression on his face as he said, "I was told off a few times by her for falling asleep during a lesson of her's and one of her Pokémon gave me a good smack with their tail for doing so and a glare from the other for stepping on their paw when I was leaving class."

I winced in sympathy for Ash as even though my Grandmother was a sweet and kind woman it was very bad to do things like slack off or cause trouble during lessons along with annoying her Pokémon who despite their age could still fight pretty well.

We soon came to a clearing of trees and flat rocks that would be a good place to stop for a small rest and snack.

I suggested to Ash that we stop here for a moment as we are about a quarter of the way through the route already and it was nearing lunchtime.

This was answered by a loud noise from Ash's stomach with the boy having an embarrassed look on his face as I commented in a amused manner, "That's a good answer if any."

Ash gave a half hearted laugh as Pikachu was openly laughing as was Eevee who had been quiet during out chat and walk as he appeared to just enjoy being out in nature and nice weather.

That reminded me that I had not scanned Eevee with my Pokédex yet.

I did so as I dug it out of my pocket and turned it on.

I kept the volume of the voice down low as I breezed through the introduction and details as I soon scanned Eevee.

The information was pretty good as it said:

 **Eevee, The Evolution Pokémon.**

 **Depending on Circumstances or Environment it can evolve into many forms.**

I clicked the button for more info as that soon gave it out which read out as:

 **This Eevee is Male.**

 **This Eevee has the Ability is Adaptability, this ability allows a move that is of the same type as the Pokémon to power up by way of the Same Type Attack Bonus which is increased by 2 times.**

 **Current Nature: Hardy**

 **It's Current Move List is:**

 **Tackle**

 **Swift**

 **Tail Whip**

 **Bide**

 **Its Egg move is Endure and is unlocked.**

 **Its current Height is 1 foot and its Weight is 6.5kg.**

 **It's current level is 10.**

I am surprised at the moves and level of this Eevee but I can work with that as it is a very beneficial moveset and with Eevee's own ability he can pack a punch with his moves like Bide and Swift.

I am now setting up a small folding camping stove that I took out from my bag and a tin of soup along with a small pot and a pack of crackers that I kept in a compartment in my large bag along with my other small food stuffs.

I place the tins and food on a nearby flat rock as I then ask Ash who is sitting nearby with Pikachu, "Hey Ash; can you get me some firewood for the stove while I get the food set up and prepared?"

Ash nods as he begins walking towards the trees at the edge of the clearing and starts to pick up bits of wood as I call out to him as he is doing this, "Make sure the wood is dry and not wet."

He answers back, "Okay."

Pikachu is napping a bit on another flat rock as he is soon joined by Eevee as they both bask in the warmth of the sun as it shines on our location.

I then take out a small lighter to help me light the fire.

Once I have everything ready and set to be cooked I then check on Ash's progress as he appears to have found a good amount of wood for the fire as I notice he has kept his backpack on which is good if that Rattata is about and tries to steal something from Ash's backpack.

My own one is safe since I made sure to lock and strap it closed once I got the stuff out.

I say to Ash, "Good job Ash; that should be enough wood for the fire."

Ash nods as I lead him to sit near me as I take a piece of wood and some of the leaves on the small branches in the pile and set them alight under the stove top where I will place the pot.

I add more wood a little at a time until the fire is large enough for the pot to go on top.

Soon after the pot begins to heat up and the soup starts to cook I then begin stirring with a small spoon from my bag as I take out my herbs and spices from a plastic container as I sprinkle in some of them as I stir it.

Ash appears to notice this as he asks me, "How did you learn to cook and what is that stuff you put in the soup?"

I answer after I make sure the soup does not boil over, "My family all have various skills in cooking and I just picked up some things from each of them like camping and cooking with a stove like this from my uncle and using herbs or spices from my grandparents."

Ash nods as I return my attention to the pot as it looks like the soup is nearly done as I ask Ash, "Can you get the bowls out of my bag; they should be in a pocket on the inside marked under 'dishes'."

Ash nods as he goes to my bag as I hear rummaging before he returns with a confused expression on his face before he shows two seemingly flat red and blue disks.

He asks me uncertainly, "Are these it?"

I nod as I take one of them and show him how to use them as I simply use one hand to hold one of the disks and push down on the middle of the disk using my other hand which soon folds down to show a red rimmed bowl made of plastic.

I smirk at Ash's amazed look as I see him try the same way of folding out the disk into a bowl.

I comment as I ask him, "Pretty cool huh?"

Ash nods as he says back in a slightly awed voice, "Yeah."

I speak again, "I got them from a order catalogue on camping and outdoor gear that my uncle gave me for my birthday along with a free voucher for it which I used to buy most of the stuff for my traveling."

"Cool," Ash says back as he turns the folding dish bowl around in his hands.

I further explain again, "The company that makes the catalogue and items are a minor company with connections to Silph Co. which is one of the largest and most well known manufacturer and producer of tools and appliances used in Kanto, Johto and the neighbouring archipelago's of Sevii and Orange."

I further surprise Ash by saying to him, "They are also the company in charge of manufacturing and producing modern made Pokè Balls sold in these areas that are used today rather than the old way of creating and producing Poké Balls that has been recorded and shown in various parts of the world."

I say to him, "You can find their main headquarters in Saffron City which is also a place that has a Gym Leader who is named Sabrina; She is a experienced and powerful young woman who uses Psychic types as her choice of Pokémon."

I take the stunned Ash's bowl from him and fill it with the now ready to eat soup as I then hand it back to him to his gratitude as he says back in a faraway voice, "Thanks."

I say back, "Your welcome; I should also point out that Sabrina herself is in fact gifted with the ability of being a Psychic."

I almost laugh at Ash's near bugeyed expression as he nearly chokes on the spoonful of soup he has taken into his mouth.

He swallows his soup as he then gives himself a few coughs to clear his throat.

He then asks me in a shocked tone of voice, "Seriously?"

I nod as I say back in answer, "Yep, she can do all sorts of things like read minds, make predictions of the future, move and bend objects with her mind along with being able to speak to people and Pokémon in their mind using her own mind and powers."

Ash still has his stunned expression as he simply says back in awe, "Awesome."

I then say to him as I postulate, "Although I think she will have trouble reading the minds of people with a strong will and mental power and Pokémon who are either Ghost or Dark Type."

Ash has a befuddled expression as he asks me, "Dark Type?"

My expression grows more happy as I speak about one of my most favourite Types of Pokémon.

"Dark Types or as was once known in old and ancient times as the Evil Type, which has been now mostly thought of as a unjustly view of Pokémon Racism that has been associated with Dark Type's who have a natural connection with many aspects of Night and Darkness hence the name Dark Type."

"They are most famous for being nearly completely immune to Psychic Type's bar one move which makes them vulnerable to Psychic Type Moves which is known as Miracle Eye."

Ash has a confused but excited expression he asks me questionably, "Miracle Eye?"

I nod as I explain to him, "Miracle Eye is a Psychic Type Move that allows a Pokémon who is a Psychic type to lift the natural protections that a Dark Type has against Psychic Type Pokémon."

"This move also enables an evasive Pokémon or target to be less likely to dodge the next attack sent by said Pokémon, only a small number of Pokémon are able to use this move but most famous for it and the first recorded Pokémon able to perform the move is Kadabra; a Kanto native Psychic Type Pokémon and the middle stage form of the Abra Pokémon Line."

I showed a picture of the Pokémon I am talking about on my Pokédex along with its pre evolved and evolved form.

It gave out the standard info and details about the Pokémon but only that since we did not catch one or see an actual Abra in person or its evolved forms yet.

The Dex entry it gave for them was a mix of the first and second gen entries.

For Abra it gave the Entry taken from Pokémon Red but for Kadabra it gave the entry from Pokémon Stadium 2 and for Alakazam it gave the entry from Pokémon Yellow.

I also showed some of the other Pokémon I briefly mentioned before that were said to be from Johto.

I wondered why my Pokédex had such info but I guess that Professor Oak must have grabbed a different version of the Pokédex than Ash's or it may be the work of Isis.

I send out a though to her for a moment asking her if she did this which I got soon after with her saying that she did in order to give me a little help if I encounter any non Kanto Pokémon which may be useful when we find Togepi's egg.

I am unsure if I Misty will still keep Togepi or I will help Ash in keeping it since he was technically the one to find it.

I put those thoughts to the side for the moment as we both are done with our bowls of soup, with Ash having two more helpings as he finishes off the rest of it.

I am kinda glad I got enough tins and foodstuffs as I know of Ash's voracious appetite which will probabaly make me use up my stock of food by the time we reach Viridian City or even Pewter if I ration some of it.

I speak to Ash as I say to him, "There's a river not far from here that we can wash our bowls and stuff plus I bet we can find some possible Water Pokémon to catch if we are lucky, which would be of use since water types are really good against rock types."

Ash nods now more eagerly as I we both group together our items needed washed and clean up our short campsite with Pikachu and Eevee both waking up and soon walking with us towards the river.

* * *

River Path Near Route 1, Kanto: Misty's POV

 _"C'mon, c'mon let me catch something already."_

I think with annoyance as I sit near the riverside trying to catch a new Water Type Pokémon as I also think of the rumours about a special Pokémon being sited by some of the local fisherman who I remember talking to earlier today in the Pokémon Center, who tried to catch it but were unsuccessful due to how strong it was or near impossible to hook with a rod.

But not I as I was determined to catch this new Water Type Pokémon, even if I had to stay here for days as I had enough snacks and food from the Poké Mart in Viridian to last that long.

Plus if it got too dark or dangerous then I could just ride back to the city on my bike since it would not take long to get there by that way.

I am disturbed from my memories and thoughts by the sound of ruffled bushes and what sounds like spoken words and footsteps heading near my location.

This soon proves true as I see two young boys, one who has dark black hair and amber eyes with strange lightning like zigzag birthmarks on his cheeks of his face as he wore a outfit that seemed to be a regular trainers outfit with fingerless gloves and a hat along with a blue, white and yellow jacket.

The other seemed a little older and more closer to my own age of 12 years old, he had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes; he wore a stylish looking outfit of blue and black with a hat also in blue and black with a bit of white as he wore a grey shirt underneath and a silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon.

I privately thought that he was not bad looking, I feel my cheeks heat up as they get a little red at the self admission as I then shake my to clear my face and thoughts before I simply watch them as I keep a loose grip on my fishing rod.

The older boy utters words to the younger boy, of which I am barely able to hear as they are at the start of the river; closer to the trees.

I watch as the younger boy seems to nod at the older boys words before he grabs a small bag from the older boy, who hands him it, and heads closer to the river with what seems to be a small cloth and brush in his other hand.

I then blink as two Pokémon appear out of the bushes seemingly heading straight for the boys, one a cute yellow mouse like Pokémon and a brown furred cute fox like Pokémon; the older one turns his head to watch them for a moment before he turns his attention back to the younger boy.

Suddenly I see him freeze in mid turn of his head as I blink in confusion as the older boy catches sight of something, before I realise it is myself that he is looking at.

He looks like he is shocked for a moment as he looks at myself and I can't help but wonder why.

* * *

Same Time, Kanto: David's POV

I am shocked into a near catatonic state as I spy someone who I did not think I would be seeing so soon.

It is Misty in her tomboyish crop top with short denim and red suspenders.

Something seems different though as she seems a little older than the anime depicted, not by much as I would guess about my current age but I wonder why she is older than I thought she would be.

I can tell she is a bit older by her more developed bust, which is not much but is more noticeable to my eyes as I also see she has grown a little taller and is developing a slight figure.

It reminds me of how she appeared in the Manga's but only physically as she still is wearing the outfit of the anime.

I try and shake my slightly panicked thoughts away as I realise that this may be one of the things that Isis mentioned that may be different than what I expected of this particular Pokémon World.

I calm myself as I return my attention to making sure that Ash is cleaning and washing the crockery right as well as the other items I used to cook our small lunch.

I had decided to let Ash do this job as it was good to get Ash learning early about taking care of yourself and doing chores like cleaning your items that you use.

I am glad that I had that small bucket to use as a mini basin to hold the water and help Ash use to clean it all.

I am also glad that Ash still kept the rubber gloves from his mother, they would be useful for later if we had time to use hot water.

But this would be fine for the moment as the water from the river seemed clean as I knew that some of the water type Pokémon living here would have a way of keeping the river clean.

Anyway, I watch as Ash soon finishes cleaning the items and is now using one of the cloths I gave him to dry them.

I try and discreetly look again to see if Misty is still watching us.

I catch something else with my eye, besides Misty's attention on us.

It is Misty's fishing rod as it appears to be moving a bit as I then look st Misty and try to point to get rod to let her know.

She seems confused by my pointing until I decide to yell out to her, "Your Fishing Rod; I think you've hooked something."

This startles the orange haired girl into action as I watch her pull on the rod and start to reel in the line.

It seems fine until the rod nearly flies out of her hands and nearly taking Misty with it into the river.

The girl now is standing and has a tighter grip on her rod as she begins to fight to catch whatever it is on the other end of her fishing line.

I can now see Ash also watching as he has finished drying the items and has carefully packed them away in one of the small bags I lent him.

Whatever Misty is trying to catch with her rod is definitely a fighter and tough Pokémon if it is taking Misty a lot to try and get it.

I now spy Misty slowly getting dragged a bit forwards towards the river's edge.

I decide to help her as I signal Ash to follow me closely in case I need his help also.

Eevee and Pikachu soon join us as well as I quickly jog up to the girl and speak to her quickly.

"D'you need help at all?"

I watch as Misty nods face is nearly turning red from the exertion of trying to fight against the pull on her rod and line which is clearly caused by whatever Pokémon is hooked on the other end.

She strains out the words as she agrees, "This damnable thing will not quit but I need your help to keep me steady."

I nod as I slowly grab hold of her waist, this makes her tense up for a moment until she relaxes slightly but not enough to loose the grip on her fishing rod.

I begin straining as I help keep her steady as I pull with her when she needs it.

We are now seemingly in better straits than before as Misty is now more stable and is getting a good enough balance to really pull on her fishing rod and line.

Suddenly a huge tug on her line, probably the Pokémon's last attempts to get free, nearly sends both of us flying into the air until I feel two arms and hands grip my waist and back.

It seems that Ash is ready to help as he grips onto my body tightly as it is now all three of us pulling on the line with the rod in Misty's hands.

I speak aloud so that both Ash and Misty can hear me.

"Alright we should be about ready to get this damn Pokémon so on the count of three we pull with all out might, okay?"

I see Misty nod in strained agreement as I feel Ash's body move a bit telling me he seems to agree.

"Okay, all together now."

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

We each give a mighty heave and pull with all our strength as the water from the river erupts into a near geyser of water as all three of us are send tumbling to the ground as Ash lands next to me with Misty now lying on top of me.

We all gave out a groan in exhaustion and slight pain from our sudden fall as we then freeze as a loud screeching bellow comes from the water where we had just pulled out our catch or rather Misty's catch.

I can just spy Pikachu and Eevee frozen in seemingly absolute terror as they see whatever it is was on the other end of Misty's line.

I now feel Misty is trembling in fear at whatever she can see as well as Ash who has sat up and is looking at whatever everyone else is seeing.

I gently push Misty off as she simply sits in a frozen state on the ground.

As I look at what everyone else is seeing I also nearly freeze up in terror.

It is a massive Pokémon, with a blue and cream scaled body and serpentine shape with massive jaws and a spiked crest on top of its brow.

 _"It's a freaking Gyarados, A Mother frickin Gyarados!"_

I thought with fear and near absolute terror filing me as I look at the enraged Atrocious Pokémon.

I can just spy the hook of Misty's line hanging from the bottom jaw of the massive water Pokémon as it is wide open and roaring at us in anger.

I look at Misty as she is frozen into a catatonic state as she keeps her eyes on the dangerous Pokémon.

I realise with a start as to why she is also in such as state as I think with panic and a groan, _"Dang it; I forgot that Misty is terrified of Gyarados."_

I think quickly on what to do as I go over what I know of this Pokémon and its weaknesses.

I then have a brainstorm as I spy Pikachu and Eevee who are still scared but no longer frozen stiff as I look to Ash and try and startle him out of his own frozen with fear state.

"Ash, Have Pikachu use a **_Thunderbolt_** to distract it so we can get away or at least delay it until we can beat it together!"

This snaps Ash out of his fear as he has a determined look on his face now as he order Pikachu to do so.

"You heard him Pikachu, use _**Thunderbolt**_ on that Pokémon!"

Pikachu nods as he begins calling out as he charges up his electrical power.

"PIIIKAAACHUUUUUU!"

A torrent of electrical power blasts from Pikachu's small body and strikes the Atrocious Pokémon causing said Pokémon to screech and bellow in pain as it thrashes about in agony.

I smile a bit as a plan comes to mind as I look at Eevee who has swiftly returned to my side as I feel Misty keep close to me as I feel her near my back as she seems to have stumbled to where I am now standing as I watch for the right moment to attack.

Pikachu soon lets up on its attack as I see the small mouse Pokémon pant in exertion of using a large amount of energy to strike down or weaken the large water and flying type Pokémon.

I then call out to Eevee as I point to the weakened Gyarados, "Eevee use _Swift_ to weaken it further and make sure to doege if it sends any attacks back."

Eevee nods as he gathers his power as he soon releases a multitude of glowing golden starts at the opposing Pokémon.

They appear to not do much damage but they at least are working to help weaken then Pokémon.

I look at Ash as I quickly tell him, "Once Eevee has stopped using his attack have Pikachu use a few _Thunder Shock_ 'sto help him as with enough hits from Pikachu's shocks it should make that Gyarados be stuck with a paralysis from the electric energy."

Ash seems unsure but nods as does Pikachu a few seconds later as they soon do so as Eevee lets up on his _Swift_ attack and nearly keels over from the amount of energy he must have put into those stars.

Pikachu immediately lets loose a couple of weaker shocks that became more effective from the water of the river and splashing about that Gyarados has done as we have attacked said Pokémon.

This finally seems to come to a head as the Gyarados seems to have had enough as it begins building up power in its jaw from the pain of so may attacks sent at it.

A corona of orange and yellow energy begins to build up in its jaw as it seems to tough it out through the pain as the energy builds up until it is ready to be fired.

I realise with dread as to what this attack is and how much danger we could be in if that attack hits us in any way.

I rush and grab Misty and drag her away to her mild protests until I point to the attack about to be unleashed on all of us to which she panels and starts running with me as I spy Ash soon joining us as we all begin running out of target range of the attack.

Eevee and Pikachu are not far behind as I quickly look back and see them rushing to join us as I also see the attack is now being unleashed upon where we were a moment ago.

A sound of energy and power soon blasts that spot and continues on until it hits some trees nearby causing them to be nearly vaporised on the spot from the power of that attack.

We all jump as we all leap over a large boulder and hide behind it to hopefully keep us safe for now.

After a few moments of silence we all take a peek from behind our cover as we spy the large Pokémon swaying from side to side as it appears that the Hyper Beam it launched at us was all the energy it had left after the amount of hits we gave it to weaken the water and flying type Pokémon.

I slowly move away from the large rock as I quietly step up to the exhausted Pokémon as it sees me but appears too tired to do anything.

I signal that it is okay to both Ash, Misty and the Pokémon.

They soon come out of cover as they follow me to where I now stand in front of the Gyarados.

I hear Misty soon comment with a bit of fear still colouring her voice as she says aloud, "That's the Pokémon that those fisherman must have talked about."

I look at her as Ash asks in his own way by simply saying, "Huh?"

Misty begins explaining, "I was at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City and there were some fisherman healing some of their Pokémon who said that a special Pokémon was sighted here and that they had trouble beating it so I wanted to catch it or at least see it for myself."

I look at the Gyarados as I comment aloud, "I can see why as this is a very large and powerful Gyarados for one living in such a area since a lot of the Pokémon; especially its Previous evolved form Magikarp are very weak."

"This Gyarados must be from more upstream and came from the ocean by mistake."

I see Misty nod as she seems to agree and says back, "You could be right."

Ash speaks also as he says, "What was that attack this Pokémon used against us when we were running away."

I sigh as I say back, "It's called **Hyper Beam** and it is a very powerful attack since most Pokémon who learn or know it only use it as a last resort kind of move since a Pokémon has to use a massive amount of energy to use it and then fire it."

Ash gulps a bit as I spy him looking at the near smooth bevel in the ground that leads to the nearly destroyed trees caused by the intense energy of the Hyper Beam.

I then hear Misty say something that makes me freeze on shock and then groan in my head as I hear her yell out in shock and anger.

"MY BIKE!"

 _"When it rains it pours."_

* * *

Thats this chapter done and I am glad I did this as I wanted to save some kind of battle or alternative way of meeting Misty and maybe halt a certain running gag that is best known from the Anime.

Still I did have to do some way of making Misty lose her bike and this was one way of doing it in a new way that I feel is better.

Anyway I am planning on working on a new chapter for a sequel that many people have asked for and I am in the planning stage of making it a reality; let's just say that it is going to be Mystical.

Chow for the now Poké Fans.


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm and Legends

OC Dimensional Journeys: World of Pokémon Chapter 4: The Storm, Legends and Battles to Come

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC and my ideas as Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak and I do not want to be sued for copyright over this.

P.S: I have started on this next chapter because of one reason, I MET VERONICA TAYLOR; The Voice Of ASH FRICKIN KETCHUM. I met and talked to her at a Comic Convention in the UK, she was really lovely and kind in person with a great passion and love for her work. Not to mention that she has also voiced a few of my other favourite animated characters including one of my most favourite Female Anime Characters, Nico Robin!

FYI: So I may move on to continue a certain story that I have left on hiatus for quite some time or at least add a few more new chapters to that story; of not that one then I may make a second chapter for my own crossover fic between Pokemon and One Piece just to make it even between this one and the other story, who knows but I will have fun writing up this and other chapters for my stories.

 **TEXT USED IN THIS FIC:**

Normal Text - English words and sentences used in narrative and things said by normal characters or Pokémon.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books that are used in fic and general story of Pokémon.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of Characters, People or Pokémon.

 **Bold** : **Information that is from the Pokédex.**

 _ **Bold Italic: Attacks that are used by Pokémon as said or ordered by their trainers/partners.**_

* * *

Last Time:

I look at the Gyarados as I comment aloud, "I can see why as this is a very large and powerful Gyarados for one living in such a area since a lot of the Pokémon; especially its Previous evolved form Magikarp are very weak."

"This Gyarados must be from more upstream and came from the ocean by mistake."

I see Misty nod as she seems to agree and says back, "You could be right."

Ash speaks also as he says, "What was that attack this Pokémon used against us when we were running away."

I sigh as I say back, "It's called **Hyper Beam** and it is a very powerful attack since most Pokémon who learn or know it only use it as a last resort kind of move since a Pokémon has to use a massive amount of energy to use it and then fire it."

Ash gulps a bit as I spy him looking at the near smooth bevel in the ground that leads to the nearly destroyed trees caused by the intense energy of the Hyper Beam.

I then hear Misty say something that makes me freeze on shock and then groan in my head as I hear her yell out in shock and anger.

"MY BIKE!"

 _"When it rains it pours."_

* * *

Now:

I sigh as I walk along with Ash and now a really steamed Misty, who is stomping forward behind us.

The incident with her bike now seems inevitable or fated, its just much sooner and in an entirely different way than originally intended.

Pikachu and Eevee were too exhausted to really walk or move much so Ash and I just decided to carry them in our arms.

At least she isn't mad at Ash or myself as when she discovered what happened to her bike, being nearly vaporised by that Gyarados' Hyper Beam which was unluckily resting on the trees that the attack had hit.

I was really lucky to react enough to quell her temper, most of it anyway.

I had launched into a quick series of explanations and reasons why she was lucky to even be alive like if Ash and I hadn't came along the Gyarados could have shown up anyway and she would be the one hit by that Hyper Beam and not her bike.

That sent her nearly white with fear and loath as she would probably admit it, she was grateful for helping saving her from that beast of a Pokémon.

Speaking of said Pokémon.

I look at my belt with a little bit of smugness, joy and calculating mind at such a strong Pokémon being caught by me.

I was really lucky I had saved up money to order a few great balls and one ultra ball while I was apparently stuck in bed, still sick and recovering before I officially arrived in this world.

It was money that I had been apparently saving for a long time since I was young enough to earn money from my mother and just hoarding the cash and stuff given to me from different Christmases and Birthdays past which I later sold off to people who wanted to buy them.

I had amassed a fair amount, not super wealthy per'se but enough to get me through most of Kanto if I spent wisely and looked out for deals or discounts in some of the stores and marts in different towns and cities of Kanto.

It was of course a tricky argument between myself and Ash on who got to keep the Gyarados but after a few things pointed out by me and with hesitant backing of a still mad yet scared Misty, whose fear of the Gyarados species was still evident and made her not want to take the Pokémon from either of us since she technically hooked it with her fishing rod, I won out against Ash on getting my own second Pokémon.

One of them being that I knew what to do and how to react when attacking and beating the Gyarados or at least weakening it enough to exhaust itself.

Or rather Himself since the Gyarados was male, indicated by the whiskers being blue and not white.

Anyway I had used one of my Great Balls to catch it which it didn't seem to put up any fuss, I will see if I can train it properly since it would be a great Pokémon to use against Brock's Onix.

I eye Misty again as I lead us in the direction towards Viridian City, knowing where to go from my memorising of the map and path to take from my memories of the games which I use as a rough guide.

Misty would have lead us instead but she was still distracted at the loss of her Bike which she is half dragging, half carrying with her in hopes of finding somewhere to replace or fix it which seems unlikely since it looks worse than when Pikachu trashed it in the Anime.

I shake off my observations as I absentmindedly give Eevee a light scratch with one of my fingers as I hold him, which he responds with a rumbling response of appreciation as he buries his head and body deeper into my arms to find even more comfort as I hold him.

This makes me also realise I may want to nickname my Eevee but it will be tough as Eevee's are one of the most nicknamed and harder Pokemon to give a fitting nickname to in my opinion; especially when you consider what Eeveelution and Type you wish to evolve them to.

Also when you think about how most names are cliche or just so bad that you can't help but cringe at the names given to them, I mean really; who would want to nickname their Flareon and Jolteon Ketchup & Mustard.

 _"Some people have no imagination or intelligence at all."_ I think with a slight grimace marring my face at the memory of battling and trading with someone years ago who had the most stupid and unimaginative nicknames for their Pokemon.

Anyway, I can feel the weather getting a little worse as I spy the approving storm clouds moving towards us.

I call out to the my other two traveling companions, plus Pikachu who is dozing in Ash's arms as I feel Eevee begin to wake up as well.

"We'd best pick up the pace cause we don't want to get caught in the approaching storm especially if it is a thunderstorm."

I think this as I eye Misty's bike as even if it is falling apart it is still metal and we don't want any lightning to hit the bike especially since we are all near each other.

Misty seems to catch my eye glance as she pales in realisation at what may happen to her and her bike if we get a move on.

I watch as her face shows a mental battle and struggle as her expression swaps between frustration, fear and anger in rapid motions.

Until finally she stops and hunches over in what appears to be resignation and simply throws her bike down and away from where we are and gives a deep sigh as she takes her bag and straps it tight to her body as she prepares to quickly jog with us.

She says back to me with a frustrated tone of voice, "Fine; let's get out of this forest and towards Viridian City."

Ash nods in agreement as we all get ready to make a rush through the path towards the city ahead.

I quickly grab my Poké Ball for Eevee as I balance him on my arm and shoulder, speaking to him as I do so.

"I need to place you back inside buddy so you just rest up in here and we'll get you sorted out soon."

Eevee nods and gives out a "Vee" in agreement which I know he is simply saying "Okay" in return as I tap him with the red and white sphere and soon Eevee's body is transformed into red energy which is then sucked into the temporarily open Poké Ball; which is then shut closed as the process of returning my Pokémon is complete.

I then shrink and place my now full Poké Ball into one of the slots on my belt.

I give Ash a signal to hold on to Pikachu tightly as we run as I know that Pikachu would not wish to be placed in his own Poké Ball.

The young man does so, keeping a tight yet not too tight grip on the exhausted Pikachu.

We then begin to go at a faster pace, soon working into a light jog as we get moving.

I keep my eye out, as we all jog, for any Pokémon in near the path we are taking; especially a certain golden hued Pokémon.

I hope we can still catch it before we get to Viridian City as I don't want to ruin one of the most iconic and known moment of Ash's first journey.

I snap out to my thoughts as I feel the rain begin to drop at a faster rate, making myself and the others go at a faster pacing also.

I grab my hat and adjust it to keep the rain out of my eyes and make sure to not trip up or loose my balance as I jog.

I again have a thought run through my head as we all jog along through the faster falling rain.

 _"I sure hope I haven't ruined anything for our journey."_

* * *

Later on, Route 1 Forest Path - David's POV

I sigh as I see the rain bucket down like crazy as Ash, Misty, Pikachu and myself all hide under a large tree near the main path of the route we are traversing.

We had only gotten about half way or three quarters at least of the way through Route 1 when the rain and weather turned crazy.

With howling winds, rain coming down like mad and thunder rumbling with lighting flashing by on occasion.

I know it is unsafe to hide under a tree when in a lighting storm but it would take too long to set up the tent especially in this weather.

Plus with the amount of trees surrounding us we may not be hit by a stray bolt of lighting.

I look at the nervous, wet and cold people beside me as well as the shivering Pikachu who it seems has started to catch a cold of some kind, making me nervous at how his condition could worsen.

I make up my mind as I quickly set down my large rucksack and open it up, I then dig through it to search for a blanket of some kind to wrap Pikachu in and possibly us too.

I am in luck as I take out two blankets, one large one and a smaller one possibly for a Pokémon.

 _"It was a good thing that I came slightly prepared for instances like this then,"_ I think as I quickly hand a confused Ash the smaller blanket as I explain to him and Misty.

"We need to wrap up if we want to stay a warm and dry, take the small one and wrap Pikachu in it and hold him close, the larger one is for us three so we'll have to share it between us all."

Ash nods a bit hesitantly, then flinches as a large amount of thunder rumbles in the sky followed by a flash of lightning that comes from a distance to where we are.

I ignore this as I start to extend and wrap myself and Misty in the larger blanket to our immediate embarrassment at first due to us both being in such close proximity to each other.

After our faces and moods calm from our embarrassment I soon let Ash join us on Misty's other side as he holds Pikachu close and wrapped up in the blanket.

We soon huddle together for warmth as the blanket helps dry us a little and keep us safe from the rain for the moment.

 _"I hope we can get through this storm okay?"_ I think as my concerns overwrite my future knowledge and memories of this storm in the anime.

* * *

After the storm has cleared, David's POV

 _"I was worried for nothing all along,"_ I think with a sigh of relief.

We were quite lucky to not get hit by any stray lightning bolts though.

As I take the blankets and things we used to keep mostly dry and warm from Misty and Ash, with them soon packed away on my bag after shaking them dry of any excess water, I look up into the sky as we all begin to move out of the dense forest and return to our path towards Viridian City.

As we slowly walk out and enjoy the returning sunshine as it's rays begin to cross over our bodies, giving us further warmth; I soon spy something that simply blows me away.

A golden coloured bird of radiance is seen flying in the sky over our sight as I hear Ash and Misty's gasps of awe and disbelief.

With Pikachu also joining them as he wakes up in Ash's arms, as he says aloud in the same awed tone of voice as the other two humans; "Pikaaaa."

Which I understand meant simply, "Wow." In a slow way.

I quickly rummage in my pocket for my Pokédex as I grab it and open it as I point it upwards towards the flying majestic Pokémon in the sky as it's tail leaves behind a sparkling trail of light that glimmers in the daylight.

The Pokédex soon begins saying aloud, as I turn up the volume of the device so that Ash and Misty can hear it.

 **"Pokémon Identified as Ho-Oh"**

 **"This Pokémon is considered of Legendary Status and will be recorded for future data to be added to database of Pokémon with this status."**

 **"A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies."**

 **No further data is available.**

I can see why as even I know it is so rare to get one or catch it if you don't have the right game or chance to get it.

Ash tries it with his Pokédex but his is as I expected.

 **"There is no data, there are still Pokémon to be identified."**

Ash looks at his Pokédex in confusion, as he then looks at me with said feeling besides the awe of what he has seen from Ho-Oh.

He asks me, "How come yours has stuff about that Pokémon and yet mine doesn't."

I shrug and simply say to him, "Professor Oak must have given me a completed Pokédex by mistake and it must have information on that particular Pokémon."

Ash shows minor annoyance at this he but soon changes his expression to understanding at my apparent luck as he says, "Well at least we know what that Pokémon was called; Ho-Oh."

I nod as I spy Misty still looking upward at the retreating Pokémon as it flies past a rainbow that appears soon after, possibly from the Pokémon's powers or just the rain, sun and moisture in the air causing the rainbow to form.

I look up again as I soon see something sparkling fall from where the Bird was when it flew over our position.

My eyes follow the sparkling thing fall down somewhere ahead as a through goes through my head in disbelief, _"No way: could that be what I think it was?"_

I soon take off with speed in the direction of the sparkling thing and where it could have fallen, to the surprised shouts of Pikachu, Ash and Misty.

I run as fast as I can as I soon reach another clearing as I spy what I have been searching for straight away.

There, laying on a conveniently flat rock is a glowing feather of gold, red, yellow, green and white.

 _"A Ho-Oh feather, I cannot believe it."_

I think with further disbelief and awe at what I am currently seeing.

I slowly walk up and bend down to pick the feather up, as I gently grab it I am surprised at how warm and comforting if feels in my hand.

I hear the voices of Ash, Pikachu and Misty soon reach me as they stop with breaths of exhaustion.

I turn to them as Ash says aloud to me in confusion and soon amazement as he asks me, "What was that all about...?"

I watch as he trails off as his eyes catch what I have in my hand.

Misty is similarly stunned as she also sees my now most prized possession.

I smirk as I say to them, gently waving the feather in my hand back and forth in front of them.

"Look what I found, a Ho-Oh feather."

As they both are still struck silent at what I have acquired I have a thought going through my head as my mind buzzes with future plans and preparations for a certain Poké Ball and Pokemon I need to meet in order for the plans to work.

 _"Now this is a good day to be a trainer of Pokémon."_

* * *

End of Route 1 Path, road to Viridian City, David's POV

I smile wide as I walk over the last hill and path that is and was the last hurdle of Route 1 of Kanto.

The sight that greets me is one that I am relieved to see.

The same seems to be for Ash and Misty with Pikachu enjoying the sight as well.

Viridian City, The City of Evergreen.

After our encounter with Ho-Oh and my finding and acquisition of one of the feathers of said Legendary Pokémon, We had resumed our path to the city.

Ash and Misty were still a little shocked at what happened but had mostly shook it off as we all saw our destination ahead.

Pikachu was a little quicker in coming out of his shock but that was mostly due to him being tired and needing rest, which soon reminded us of what we needed most at the moment.

A trip to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Now this is the end of this chapter, I know it's kinda short but I have no more to add.

I may go back and fix this when I have seen the upcoming 'I Choose You' Movie as I am looking forward to seeing it.

Hopefully there may be stuff I can add to it that can give this chapter more depth and stuff for you all to read but until then I will try and focus my attention on another fic of mine which I will be working on very soon.

So to all my fellow Poké Fans I say to all of you, Keep trying to catch'em all as the Journey Continues.


End file.
